Hueco Mundo!
by mikiolip
Summary: Ichigo joins Aizen and his espada and try's to cope with it all. !WARNING! may contain spoilers to the chapters. This is now a Ichibel or HaliIchi Rating may go up if I feel like it. Slight ooc, Because I didn't make up the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey mikiolip here with another Bleach story, I have dyslexia so if things are spelled wrong or the grammar is used incorrectly I do apologize. Please enjoy the story and review. Have fun reading :)**

* * *

><p>Ichigo has been running away for what seemed like hours with Neliel on his back clinging for dear life. Ichigo was currently running away from a strait faced, powerful enemy known as Ulquiorra who was slowly chasing after him. Ichigo was lost, there was no denying that, so lost in fact that he ran strait into a corner. Ichigo couldn't move, he was shocked and scared, he could here Ulquiorra's foot steps and knew this was it. Ichigo placed Neliel on the floor, drew his sword and turned to the enemy ready to defend himself.<p>

"Kurosaki-kun, it's a honor to have you in our home. There is no need to run or fight, please follow me to my throne room. We can discus the situation like civilized beings." Aizen's voice came from behind Ulquiorra. Ichigo's eyes widened as Ulquiorra steps aside to let Aizen come into view.

"How stupid do you think I am? I'm not just going to blindly fallow you into some trap!" Ichigo yelled Still clutching to his zanpakuto.

"Come Kurosaki you honestly think I would try to set up a trap for some one who is already backed into a corner. No my dear boy," Aizen chuckled. "I will even let you keep your zanpakuto and let you put on that hollow mask of your's if you fell more comfortable with it on. I simply wish to speak with you, alone, non of my espada's will be there. It will be just you and I. Also I will not have my zanpakuto on me, sound fair?" Aizen asked while holding his hand out to Ichigo.

Ulquiorra's eyes were wide from his masters kindness but said nothing, trusting his judgments. Ichigo's eyes were also wide, he was shocked. 'did Aizen really trust his own strength so much that he could take me on without his zanpakuto?' Ichigo didn't like this, he was trapped behind sturdy strong walls and two very powerfully strong beings. He quickly glanced down at Nel who was clutching desperately to his hakama pant leg. Ichigo could tell she was terrified by the way she was trembling. He didn't blame her she was small and weak there was no way for her to get out of this without Ichigo's help.

"Time is running out Kurosaki my kindness will not last forever, all of your friends are fighting my espada as we speak, one word from me and they will use there real strength to end them. All I want to do is talk, is there something wrong with that?" Aizen asked getting impatient.

"Fine! I will come with you to talk, but I am bringing Nel with me and she will not be hurt." Ichigo declared.

Aizen looks down at the little green trembling child holding Ichigo's leg. "Why Neliel, I apologize I didn't recognize you sooner. Why in Hueco Mundo do you resemble a child?" Aizen asked with curiosity spilling from his voice.

"Wha' is Lord Aizen-sama talkin' 'bout? Nel has always been a child." Neliel states with a trembling voice.

Aizen chuckles, turns his back and says. "Very well Kurosaki, she may join us and I will not harm her in anyway. this way fallow me." Aizen begins to walk way with Ichigo cautiously fallowing behind.

The whole way was quiet, Ichigo didn't take his eyes off the back of Aizen's head for a second. A few minutes past and they stopped at two large doors. Aizen pushed them open and walked threw them gesturing Ichigo to fallow with his hands, which Ichigo did. Aizen walked right up to the head of the room and sat on a large throne. He placed his elbow on the throne's arm and rested his head on his hands smiling down at Ichigo expectantly. Ichigo quickly looked around the room and behind him to the doors that some how closed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ichigo asked impatiently, his eyes fixed on Aizen studying his every move.

"I want you to join me and my fellow espada." Aizen waited a bit loving the shocked expression on Ichigo's face before continuing. "Of cores you will be ranked pretty high, but you would first have to fight to see just were we can put you. I'm thinking placing you as my number zero..." Aizen changed his hands positions to bring his index finger to just under his lips. "how about it?" Ichigo says nothing, just stairs daggers at Aizen ridiculous request. giving him a '_do you honestly think I will say yes?'_ look. "Listen Ichigo, I know you don't like me very much. and with what Soul Society probably told you about me I don't blame you, not at all. If you would please calm down and listen to what I have to say then maybe you will see that I'm not the enemy here. So, will you listen to me?"

Ichigo continues to say nothing. Eyes still defiant, but he slowly lower his sword. "fine I will listen to what you have to say. But make it quick and to the point I have important things to do."

Aizen chuckles "But of cores Ichigo." Aizen's smile left his face as he suddenly became serious. "Ichigo. Tell me, what has soul society told you about me?"

"They told me you pretended to kill your self so you could sneak into the central 46, kill every one there and take control... And now you made an army of super powerful dudes so you can kill every one in Karakura town, to make a key to get to the 0th division..."

"Well that's only partly true. You see I did not like the fact that every one in soul society is all split up and the strong bully the weak even though the "weak" in this case the 4th division, has saved them more times than anyone can count. I was trying to get all the Captains to work together. the only one who seamed to realize this was The 4th division's Captain, Unohana. Also the head Captain Yamamoto's ways of thinking are all wrong. You see how fast he was to announce The Kuchiki girls death penalty. there was no trial held, Rukia did not get to say a word to defend her self. not to mention all the times they moved her execution date. And now they have announced Orihime Inoue as a traitor." Aizen and Ichigo were staring at each other for a long time before Aizen spoke once again. "Also I was never planing on killing the humans in Karakura town, I was simply going to use there souls to make a key to the 0th division, like you heard, But I was planing on putting them back safely into there bodies once I was done."

"You can do that?" Ichigo asked utterly stunned. '_I didn't know that was thing.'_ Ichigo thought.

Aizen chuckled yet again. "My scientist Szayel has been working on it for some time now and he is almost done. You see I have never once hurt you or your friends, But soul society on the other had has. If not physically then most definitely mentally. Not to mentioned lied to you, not only them but your father and Kisuke Urahara."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Don't you think its strange that you a human would have Soul Reaper powers. Has that thought never crossed your mind?" Aizen leaned in. When Ichigo didn't say anything Aizen continued. "Your father was a Soul Reaper, Ichigo. He was a captain of the 10th division. His full name is Isshin Shiba." Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden Information he was given.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. My father was a captain... and a Shiba? He was part of the Shiba clan-I'm apart of the Shiba clan?" Ichigo nearly screamed.

"I understand if you don't believe me. But just remember Ichigo, I have not once told you a lie. There is a lot of things you do not yet know about your family, or your self. But if you do stay here I will give you as much information as I possibly can. I will also give you a warm place to stay, warm food, train you, and treat you as one of my own. Like i do with all the other espadas. And as I promised I will let all of your friends go home safely. Do we have a deal?" Aizen reached his hand out to Ichigo. Ichigo continued to look down at his feet not looking up still in shock by all the information he was given. "You may take your time in answering, but remember as we speak my espadas are attacking your friends and if I do not tell them to stop I'm afraid they might act without my permission and quite possibly injure your friends. Or kill them."

Ichigo looked up at Aizens face to see any hint of secrets or lies but he found non. He also knew that his espada would kill his friends if they were not told to stop attacking. Ichigo looked at Aizen's hand then at his own. he shut his eyes tight. after more thinking he opened them up, walked over to Aizen took his hand and slowly spoke. "Alright. I will join you... Aizen." A huge smile spread across Aizen's face as he stood up still holding onto Ichigo's hand.

"A wise decision Ichigo. I will call in one of the arrancars to show you to your room." Aizen said letting go of Ichigo's hand. Aizen pushed a small button beside his chair and simply waited taking a seat once again.

"Wait. whats going to happen to Nel?" Ichigo asked obviously concerned about the little arrancar. Aizen was always impressed on how fast the boy could make friends with anyone. he pondered on the question for a little bit before stating.

"Do not worry about Neliel, I will locate Pesche and Dondochakka and we will discuss what to do with them. no harm will come to ether of them. like I said 'your friends will return home safe and unharmed.' you do not need to worry. Also as my arrancar takes you to your room I will send word out for your friends to go home safely." As soon as Aizen finished that sentience a quick knock came to the door. "Come in." A female arrancar entered the room and quickly went on one kneed bowing at her mater.

"Aizen-sama you called?" The girl spoke. Her black hair was put in pig tails and she had her hollow mask on her right eye along with her hollow hole.

"Yes Loly I want you to take Ichigo Kurosaki to his room. The new one we just put in. and i would like you to past on to every arrancar and espada that the intruders along with Orihime Inoue will be sent home unharmed." Loly's eye widened.

"B-But lord Aizen they not only infiltrated far in Hueco Mundo, but they have also killed two arrancars. and we are just going to let them go?"

"We will be sad of the arrancars deaths, and I understand your confusion Loly but i know what I am saying and you will obey. Tell the others to let them go and escort Ichigo to his new room." Aizen's eyes never left Loly's and his smile never left his ace ether. But Loly looked terrified as if he had just yelled and threatened her.

"Y-Yes, A-Aizen-sama. I will let the others know. Please, follow me Kurosaki-sun." Loly got up and quickly moved out of the room with Ichigo following. Before he left the room he glanced back at Aizen who's face barley changed, his smile was still large and there was only warmed and compaction in his eyes directed to Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't help but smile back just before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>End of first chapter. please let me know if there is any spelling mistakes or the grammar was used poorly. I don't know if i made Ichigo agree way to quickly i just sort of wanted that little bit to get over with so i can continue the rest of the story with out having to worry about it. But hey, let me know. I will add the next chapter as soon as i think it is ready. hopefully it will not take to long. Alright have a good one. Bye.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the second chapter to Hueco Mundo, Just a reminder I have slight dyslexia and if there is problems like spelling or grammar please let me know... but please be kind I would hate to get 'hate' mail. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked just behind the arrancar, now known as Loly, looking at his surroundings making a mental map on how to get around just encase. Ichigo didn't notice Loly look at him from time to time. Loly stopped abruptly turned very fast and threw a punch at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly blocked it with his sword that was on his back and he looked at her curiously. his face held no anger he was just very surprised at the sudden attack from the little girl. She looked up at him then down at her fist, then she drew back and ran in another direction. leaving a very confused Ichigo standing in the hallways of Hueco Mundo.<p>

He looked around and started walking in the direction she ran to. he peaked around the corner to see if he could see her. But no one was there. he was once again lost in this castle, his mental map not helping him at all. He tried to see if he could find his room on his own..._'oh that's a great idea.'_ Ichigo thought sarcastically. But Ichigo had no other choice, so he just kept on walking down the halls. Every now and again he would see doors but every time he tried to open them they would be locked... _'No surprise there.'_

All of a sudden Ichigo hears a door open somewhere close. He turns to the direction of the noise and stopped dead in his tracks. there standing just in front of him was a tall muscular espada he has come to know all to well. Ichigo can't help but just look at the man who was also looking at him with no expectation on his face.

"Hey there berry I thought I recognized that spiritual pressure. I herd ya joined our side." The espada grinned revealing his whit sharp teeth. Ichigo gulped. He knew this man loved to fight and at the moment he didn't really want to fight, but he also wouldn't run away from one. Ichigo just stood his ground. When the espada didn't get a response he growled. "Fucking answer when someone talks to you damn it!"

"What do you want me to say grimmjow. Yes I have joined Aizens side _and I'm so damn loyal I would lie down my damn life for him at any moment._" Ichigo said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Grimmjow shook his head and started to walk way. Ichigo just stood there, until Grimmjow turned suddenly and half yelled "WELL? are you going to FUCKING FOLLOW ME OR WHAT!?" Grimmjow was clearly pissed off and it was well written all over his face.

"Where?" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. Grimmjow crunched his face together and was suddenly right in font of Ichigo grabbing his shihakusho's caller.

"To your FUCKING room were the hell do you think. That bitch who was escorting you to your room left you in the hall without telling you right? Well I decided to be a FUCKING gentlemen and show you. Now shut the FUCK up and come with me." Grimmjow dragged poor Ichigo bye his caller in the direction of his supposed room. "You have no fucking clue just how pissed off I am that I can't try to kill you. But you know what? I really want to see that fucking mask of your's again. So once you get all settled in, We WILL have another fight... no holding back, and I will win. I don't give a fuck if Aizen want me to fight you or not. I will. End of story." Grimmjow stopped in front of a door kicked it open and threw Ichigo in. "And you better be FUCKING ready when I do. _strawberry_." Ichigo was about to yell at grimmjow about the use of his name when Grimmjow slammed the door leaving Ichigo alone in his new room.

Ichigo looked around. everything was white. White walls, white doors, a white dresser, a white king sized bed. everything. Ichigo sighed. He got up and walked over to the small window on the far wall looking down into Los Noches. the white sands, The black sky, and the big white crescent moon. Ichigo wondered for a moment if the moon ever changed but that thought quickly left his head as someone knocked on his door. Ichigo slowly walked over to the door and very slowly opened it to see the young arrancar girl standing there with a blush on her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry I did that to you before and left you. Myself and Menoly will be the ones taking care of you for now on." Loly not once looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo assumed she was just shy or embarrassed about before and simply said.

"No worry. Although I am confused as to why you did that but what ever. besides someone else showed me the way." Ichigo scoffed at that last sentence.

"I wanted to see how strong you were... Then I got scared you would attack me so I ran... Why didn't you?" Loly finally lifted her head to look at Ichigo in the eyes.

"Well to be honest, I was thinking about it if you made another move but you just ran. I guess I was just confused. Man word gets around here fast. I mean Grimmjow already knows I joined Aizens side. did you tell every one that all my friends are going to be let go and that I'm staying here?" Ichigo asked.

"N-No i just ran off to my room right after I did that to you. Oh my god! I guess I should go tell a messenger before anything happens and I get in big trouble!" Loly took off like a light and was gone in an instant. Ichigo closed the door and was more than confused as he walked over to his new bed. '_How the hell did Grimmjow know about that then... And now that i think about it. how the hell did he know Loly left me in the hallways all alone. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!' _Ichigo though as he placed his zanpakuto beside his bed. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. _'Oh god what have i gotten myself into now?'_ Ichigo covered his eyes with his hands and tried to drift of into sleep land.

* * *

><p>"Lord Aizen, What are we going to do about Kurosaki's human body? We can not possibly leave it behind." Ulquiorra asked.<p>

"I would like for you to go and retrieve it. I need you to get his body bring it back here and all without anyone noticing or sensing you. and if someone dose I would like you to deal with the situation. do you understand?" Aizen looked over to Ulquiorra. "Oh but try not to kill who ever might see you. I am one to keep a promise as best as I can. But you and I both know you would be as careless as to get notice... Am I wrong Ulquiorra?"

"You are not wrong my lord. I will retrieve his Human body without anyone noticing and the boys body will be unharmed. I will take my leave then." Ulquiorra swiftly walked over to the door and pushed it open with no trouble. As soon as he left the room he was about to open up a garganta when a voice interrupted him.

"Where are ya off to Ulqui?" A very tall espada asked.

"I was sent on a mission by Lord Aizen to retrieve Kurosaki's human body. and please so not use slang when pronouncing my name. if you must address me, use the whole Annunciation. Noritora." Ulquiorra calmly stated.

"Oh right I remember hearing hes going ta be on our side now... Want me ta join ya and get ride of anyone who gets in the way?" Noritora leaned over Ulquiorra as if trying to intimidate him.

"No Aizen as asked me to do this without anyone noticing my presences. No one should get in the way. And with you along every one will know we were there. I will do this on my own." Ulquiorra opened up the garganta and walked threw it. He appeared in the human world and quickly hid his spiritual pressure. He located Ichigo's old home by following his left over reiatsu. he sonidoed over to a small house that said. "Kurosaki clinic." and looked in every window until he found a room that contained the orange haired boy he was looking for. He opened the window and stepped inside.

"W-W-WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ichigo's body yelled. Ulquiorra was shocked. He didn't expect the body to be able to move on its own.

"My name is Ulquiorra and i have come for Ichigo's body. Who or what are you?" Ulquiorra asked the scared teen.

"I don't have to answer to you. but since you asked so nicely I will tell you. I am the great and wounder full Kon. I keep Ichigo's body safe when he is not around. And I will not let you take his body." Kon spoke loud and pointed to his chest. Ulquiorra however was not impressed and very quickly, knowing what to do, punched Ichigo's body in the stomach making Kon spite out his self from Ichigo. Ulquiorra picked up the green pill and crushed it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I highly doubt any one would mind I did that. He is just a soul candy." Ulquiorra picked up ichigo's body created a garganta and left for Hueco Mundo. Once he got back he placed the body in front of Aizen and waited his further if any instructions.

"Very good. I hope there was no interruptions?" Aizen asked Ulquiorra as if he already knew what happened.

"No one important saw me. Just a soul candy of which I took care of."

"Very good. take Ichigo's body to Szayel and then lead Ichigo there. we are going to make him an official member of the espadas." Aizen dismissed Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p><strong>woo second chapter done. Yay. again tell me if anything is wrong with it or if you like it. I love reviews and I love you guys for liking this. Keep telling me some parings if you want any i have not yet decided if I want any. but a lot of people want Ichigo and halibel so maybe I'm going to do like a voting thing... I don't know we will see. anyway bye until next time. Oh and if I was not to clear or if anyone got confused. Yes Kon died. I'm so sorry for the people who really like that character.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so every one wants IchiBell. So It will be. I can't promise it will be good. never wrote a romance between a man and a women. Once again I got dyslexia sorry if shit is spelled wrong or wrong use of grammar. also if I get anyone's personality's wrong, I am so very sorry. ****enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke with a jolt when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door, he expected to see Loly or even that other girl she told him about but was surprised when he was met with with green expressionless eyes staring back at him.<p>

"I am here to escort you to Szayel's lab. Follow me." Ulquiorra simply says and walks away.

"W-Wait." Ichigo stammers quickly grabbing his zanpakuto and follows Ulquiorra in the hallway. "Why are we going to... Who's Szayel?" Ichigo asks.

"...the eighth espada. He is the scientist here in Hueco Mundo..." Ulquiorra informs Ichigo. They continued to walk in silence until Ulquiorra opens a door, pushes Ichigo threw, then he proceeds to walk away. Ichigo looks around the room until his eyes fall upon a pink haired man looking right at him and smiling.

"Oh, Ichigo is it? Nice to meet you my name is Szayel Aporro Granz." Szayel introduced himself while running his fingers threw his hair and tilting his head back. Ichigo's eyes flickered down to the table located in the middle of the room and noticed his human body.

"Why is my body here?" Ichigo pointed over to his body with a dumb expression on his face. Szayel looked down at Ichigo's human body and placed his hand on the top of his head.

"We are going to make you into a espada. If you wouldn't mind going back into your body, please." Ichigo hesitantly walked over to his body, picked it up and stepped inside. Once he was in his human body Szayel patted the table indicating for Ichigo to lie down. Once again Ichigo was hesitant but did as he was told.

"Uhh. Will this hurt?" Ichigo finally asked. Szayel merely smirked and quickly injected Ichigo with a needle.

"Only a little." Ichigo caught him say just before a shock surged threw his body going to just around his caller bone, Ichigo passed out after feeling heat where the pain used to be.

* * *

><p>in what seemed like seconds, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. His whole body ached but the area that hurt the most was right under his caller bone. He brought his shaky hand up to touch the pained area but froze when his fingers passed thew and he quickly drew his hand back. Ichigo bolted up and realized he was in his new room. he made a bee line to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes flew open as he gaped at himself. He was wearing his soul reaper uniform which Ichigo thought was odd, but it looked very beat up. He was covered in sweat and his hair was sticking to his face. But there was two new things that Ichigo was shocked to see. there just under his caller bone was a hollow hole, his hollow mask was barely missing his left eye and clung to the left side of his face. It looked different, instead of his usual hollow mask he has come to recognize, there was a large horn and the markings were not spikes going across it was a strip of black going down to the edge of his mask. Ichigo was more than surprised and nearly screamed when he heard a low chuckle from the door way.<p>

"I see you have woken up." Aizen said with his usual smirk. Ichigo didn't say anything he just stared at Aizen with big wide eyes. "We have successfully transformed you into an espada, Ichigo." Aizen continued. "And when you are fully rested and have energy I would like for you to fight my espada Halibel. I have already spoken to her and she is willing to put you to your limit and see what number you are best as. So rest up Ichigo. This will take place tomorrow. I will send in Loly or Menoly to give you food, So eat up, and rest well and get ready for tomorrows training." Aizen began to walk away when Ichigo grabbed his shirt sleeve. "Yes Ichigo? What is it?"

"Why does my mask look different? There are many things I would like to ask but I think this is the only question I can conjugate at the moment." Ichigo asked Aizen letting go of his uniform.

"Ah yes, I asked Szayel about that. He informed me that, that is what your hollow mask would have looked like if you accepted him from the beginning. But instead you had to force the hollow into submission. He never really gave you all his strength. But now that you are an espada you are one and the same. So now the hollow has given you full control. Making you a very powerful being, Ichigo. do you understand?" Aizen explained.

"Y-Yeah, I got most of it anyway. Okay... Alright... Yeah I guess that makes sense." Ichigo's mind started to wonder trying to cope with it all.

"Alright if you have any further questions let me know. For now you should rest, I will be in my room." Aizen walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Ichigo walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. He glanced over to Zangetsu and sighed.

_'At least you still look the same.'_ Ichigo was about to close his eyes and let the sweet world of sleep take him, when he heerd a faint knock on his door. He straitened up and spoke loud making himself clear. "Come in." A heart beat later a girl with blond spiky hair and a hollow mask and hole on her right eye entered the room with a tray of human food. She brought it over to Ichigo a placed it on a table he failed to notice until now.

"H-Here is your food... K-Kurosaki-sun. I-I was told to stay until you have had a bite... At l-least. My name is Menoly." Menoly's eyes never met Ichigo's and she was staring at her feet the whole time. Ichigo shrugged picked up the chop sticks and brought a couple of rice grains to his lips and chomped down. He chewed and swallowed it. He looked over to Menoly.

"You can go no-" Ichigo's stomach started rumbling and quivering and he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. After which he felt terrible, He sat in front of the toilet just in case he had to vomit once again. Menoly quickly ran in to the bathroom and handed Ichigo a strange green looking meat. Ichigo looked up at Menoly raising an eye brow in confusion.

"This should make you feel better. You must eat it." Menoly quickly explained. Ichigo reluctantly took a bight of the green meat. His eyes widened and his irises narrowed. He took a huge bight of the meat again and quickly finished it_. 'That was the best thing I have ever had in my entire life.' _Ichigo thought.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked Menoly.

"I-It was um. It was uh. A-A lesser hollow."

"..."

"A what?" Ichigo shook his head as if trying to get water out of his ears.

Menoly didn't say anything and just looked away.

Ichigo felt as if he was going to throw up again when he realized what exactly he just ate. Ichigo wanted to throw up just to get that stuff out of his stomach. But the hollow meat was making him feel better than he has felt in days and he felt his energy come back quickly. Ichigo stood up, He looked over at Menoly who was cowering in the corner of the room away from Ichigo's potential wrath. Ichigo sighed and left the bathroom to sit on his bed.

"It tasted so good." Ichigo mumbled more to himself than anything. Menoly bowed and quickly left the room.

When Ichigo was once again alone in his room he laid down on the bed and tried his best to rest. Ichigo was to exhausted to give a crap about what he ate and decided to ignore the hunger for more from his stomach. An hour or two passed and Ichigo could not find sleep. So he got up, grabbed his zanpakuto and left his room to go and train.

Ichigo wandered through the halls of Los Notches and cursed himself. "I should have called in Loly or Menoly to help me get around... Damn it!" Ichigo nearly yelled. "And why the hell are those two always so damn scared of me anyway. I'm not going to hurt them. I didn't do anything to them to make them think I would anyway." Ichigo continued his journey of the hopes that he would find some where to train... or do anything in this boring place. When all of a sudden he caught sight of brown hair moving slowly around a corner. _'Yes!'_ Ichigo thought._ 'Finally, maybe that guy can help me.' _

Ichigo quickly ran to try and catch up to the man he saw but stopped in his tracks. The guy he was following was talking to a beautiful women with blond hair and teal blue eyes. Her skin was tanned, Ichigo noticed. There was a pink square on her back with a hilt coming out of it. Which he automatically assumed was her zanpakuto. Ichigo's mouth went dry he couldn't take his eyes off the women and was looking at her body. The way she stood, the way her hands where folded just below her chest. Her collar covered most of her face and that bothered Ichigo. He very much would like to see all of her face. Though he knew she would be beautiful, He still longed to see her. His eyes trailed up to her eyes again but he froze again when he saw them look at him. She held her hand up to the man she was talking to and she jerked her head in Ichigo's direction. The man turned around and looked at Ichigo with lazy gray eyes. He rubbed the back of his head lazily and walked away from the women.

Ichigo couldn't move mostly from embarrassment. He was shocked by her beauty and didn't move until he noticed her walked casually over to him. She was right in front of him when she finally spoke.

"Hello. My name is Halibel, You are Ichigo Kurosaki I presume?" Ichigo could only nod. Halibel continued. "We are not scheduled to fight until tomorrow when you are fully recovered from your transformation. Is there something you would like?" Halibel asked.

"N-No I was just bored and wanted to find something to do for fun... I was going to go train but I got lost." Ichigo confessed.

"I see, well I'm afraid you have been confined to your room until tomorrow when I will come to get you. If you would follow me back to your room." halibel walked in the direction Ichigo came from, she didn't even look to see if he would follow. But Ichigo was no fool, he followed her without a word.

Wanting to make conversation with Halibel he asked the first thing that came to his mind. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"..."

"That was stark. the number One espada. He is lazy but quit strong. I'm not so sure you would find pleasure talking with him, he usually keeps to himself." Halibel fell silent once again.

"Your not much of a talking are you." Ichigo asked after a minute or two of silent walking.

"You will find that most of the espadas are quiet. There are the occasional espadas who find joy from always having conversation. Such as Noritora or Grimmjow who never cease talking, or yelling... Here we are. I will come tomorrow early to fight you. be ready and stay in your room until then." Halibel left without so much as a good bye. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her figure walking away.

When Ichigo retreated back into his room he slumped on the bed staring up at the ceiling. _'Okay Ichigo, get a grip. stop thinking about her.' _Ichigo tried his best to think of someone, anyone ells but every time who ever it was they would eventually turn into Halibel. eventually Ichigo gave up and just started thinking about her. The way she walked, the way she talked, her eyes. Ichigo started thinking of her far to much that he noticed a little problem occurring in his nether region. He quickly glanced down and groaned. _'Well that's something that doesn't happen very often.'_ Ichigo noted. No matter what he thought of nothing would make it go away. Ichigo gave up and decided to take care of the matter in the bathroom.

...

"Urahara we have to at least try and get him back. Ichigo would do the same for use and you know it!" Renji yelled at Urahara.

"Yes I know that Renji-Kun but my recourse say that he is in no danger and seems to be there willingly. Even if we go there to retrieve him and he tells use he wants to stay how will you react." Urahara tried to calm down the shinigami in his living room.

"Kurosaki-Kun risked his life to save mine even though every one in soul society branded me a traitor. I agree with Renji-Kun, I can't sit by and leave him. I-I just want to make sure he's okay." Orihime voiced her opinion.

"AND! a very big problem! If Ichigo is with them willingly he is probably going to help them win the war. Ichigo is strong. Every one knows that. As dose Aizen, which is why he probably took Ichigo in the first place!" Renji couldn't help but shake as he said Aizen's name.

"Renji-Kun you really need to calm down. Soul Society has already branded Ichigo a traitor. You of all people can't go after him. You're a lieutenant of the Six's squad. You will have to stay out of the rescue party I'm afraid." Urahara explained to Renji.

"S-So there will be a rescue?" Orihime asked Urahara with hope in her eyes. Urahara nods.

"Renji-Kun, I know you have feelings for Ichigo, but you really can't join. I'm sorry, you have to sit this one out. Unless somehow you think you can convince Soul Society Ichigo is not a traitor that is." Urahara hid his smirk behind his fan at the flustered shinigami. Orihime blushes as well and averts her eyes and looks down at her feet intently.

* * *

><p><strong>And the end of chapter 3... I have never written a female character like Halibel so I'm sorry if she is all wrong, Or if there meeting wasn't all that grand. I do have plans for some one sided GrimmIchi Just to let people know. I can't help but ship those two. I was originally going to make it a GrimmIchi but people realy wanted IchiBell so why not. <strong>**But do not worry, this will be a IchiBell I promise. Please review you guys are keeping me alive. Also sorry for the delay I had work and sleep to deal with.**

**also I got a beta reader and we both needed to be home for this to work so I would tell her exactly what I mean and all that. ****And yes there is one sided RenIchi. **

**Have a good one! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay Chapter four. Also for this chapter I do not have a proof reader beacuse it was taking to long so this is not proof read... Once again I have dyslexia and I do not own Bleach or ANY of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Once Ichigo was done in the bathroom with the memory of it all was still lingering in his mind, he notice something important. Something very important. Ichigo ran his hand up to his chest and waited for the usual fealling. But nothing came, he waited and waited until what felt like a century before he realized his fears were correct. Ichigo had no heart.<p>

Ichigo started freaking out and pacing in his room. even though it was a big room he started to feel claustrophobic and needed air to clear his head. He didn't care at the moment if he was not aloud to leave his room he needed to get out. He needed feel the cool wind on his face. He didn't care if the wind was fake or if the outside was fake he had to leave. He flash steeped threw the halls of Los Notches panic evident on his face.

Ichigo kept running and running until he bumped into something solid and he stumbled backwards and fell on his ass. Ichigo shock his head and looked up at the body looming over him. This man had long black hair, a huge grin stretching across his slender long face, he had a purple eye and an eye patch over his left one. This man was tall, very tall even for espada standers. He had this ridiculous spoon looking outfit on and his shoes were curved up, they almost looked like elf shoes from old Christmas story's he herd when he as a kid.

"Well ya little shit, are ya gettin' up or am I gonna havta look down atchya all day?" The loud man beamed as he rested his sword on his shoulders._'__And what a sword! If you can even call it that.'_ Ichigo though as he gazed at the monstrosity behind the mans back. Ichigo picked himself up off of the ground and patted his pants clean.

"Sorry for bumping into you." Ichigo quickly said and attempted to leave the man behind, but he was grabbed by the wrist and it stopped Ichigo in his tracks.

"Ya look pretty strong. Why have I not seen ya around?" The man asked.

"I am new, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. And you are?" Ichigo asked in a monotone voice.

"Nnoitra Gilga. Fifth espada." Nnoitra stuck out his tongue at Ichigo showing off the tattoo. "Ichigo huh? Yeah I herd o' ya Your spost' to be powerful eh?" Nnoitra griped his zanpakuto tighter. "I don't see it, but hey ya might be. Wanna go at it and find out just how strong ya really are?"

"No, thank you. But Halibel is going to fight me tomorrow. So if you would excuse me." Ichigo attempted to jerk his arm out of Nnoitra's hard grasp.

"Hey ya know what. Ya kinda look familiar. Yeah, ya look like one of the kides that where trying to save Pet-Sama. Except for that mask o' yours. If I din't know any better I would say ya look exactly like him." Nnoitra's smirk grew.

"Look, is this going to take all day. I have stuff to do." Ichigo was growing impatient with the man grabbing hold of him.

"Huh, ya got balls kid. But I'm afraid Being rude to me will only result in me kicking yar' ass." Nnoitra's grip tightened on Ichigo's arm causing small cracking noises to be herd. Ichigo realized at that moment that he left Zangesu back in his room when he left. The panic and fear were being brought back full force. Ichigo wasn't sure if he was even aloud to fight a espada without getting in trouble. Ichigo jerked his arm again, but to no avail. Nnoitra's grip was strong and holding him in place. All of a sudden a hand shot out of no where and held onto Nnoitra's arm that was currently holding Ichigo. Nnoitra and Ichigo's eyes widened and followed the hand up to its owner.

"Nnoitra if you don't mind letting him go, we have important matters to attend to." A calm voice spoke up.

"Tier halibel." Nnoitra spat out her name like venom. Halibel gripped tighter and jerked Nnoitra's hold off of Ichigo's arm.

"I suggest you leave Nnoitra." Halibel calmly stated and looked at him with a bored expression in her eyes.

"Huh What ever I'v got some shit to do anyway." Nnoitra stomped away giving them the finger before he disappeared behind a corner.

Halibel turned to Ichigo. "Why is it impossible for you to stay still? If you just stayed in your room you would't have to deal with scum like him. Can you not follow the simplest orders?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay I'll admit it. I kind of freaked out when I realized I no longer have a heart. And I just wanted fresh air. But then I accidentally pumped into that guy and then we kind of had a fall out... If you could call it that." Ichigo din't look at Halibel in the fear that all his prier thoughts of her would return and he really din't like stuttering.

Halibel sighed. "fine follow me. after you get some fresh air in your lungs I will bring you back to you room and you WILL stay in there until I retrieve you tomorrow. Do you understand me, Ichigo-san?" Ichigo's head jerked up at the mention of his name and stared at Halibel.

"Y-Yeah o-okay." Ichigo trailed behind Halibel in silent.

* * *

><p>Halibel and Ichigo did not say a word to each other as they walked. halibel looked over at Ichigo who was looking down at his feat. <em>'He looks troubled, should I try to comfort him?'<em>

"You know, not having a heart is not that bad. And I thought you were okay with joining use and knew of the pries you would have to pay. I mean you were already a shinigami and a Visored at that. there is very little differences between the two." Halibel turned her head to him.

"I was only a substitute shinigami, I was originally a human." Ichigo softly said.

_'WHAT?! I thought he smelt different when he first entered Los Notches. I had no idea.' _"Oh is that so? Well you initially joined us so you could save your friends correct? But you stayed and turned into a espada because you realized who the real enemy was, Whether you have a heart or not does not really matter in my opinion. You saved lives, that's more heart then I have ever seen in my whole life." Halibel simply said while shrugging. "So you shouldn't feel empty or think of yourself anything like the other espadas. You are very different Ichigo-san, and you should be proud of that." _'Wait... Why do I care about his moods? Hes a male. And all males are selfish arrogant low lives that do anything for power and crush toughs who are weaker then them. Why do i care about this... This... Ichigo?'_

"Thank you Halibel. Really you made me feel so much better. I mean I'm going to miss my heart, as it was apart of me, But your right. I shouldn't feel bad about it. I should be happy I am now stronger so I can protect the ones that matter to me." Ichigo looks up at Halibel and smiles.

If halibel had it a heart it would probably stop. If Halibel didn't have a mask on right now Ichigo would have seen the blush that was rapidly spreading across her cheeks. _'What is happening? Why is his smile causing this reaction? Guys smile at me all the time. whether it's a actual smile or other wise.' _

"are you okay Halibel?" Ichigo jolts Halibel out of her thoughts.

"Oh... yes... let us continue." Halibel and Ichigo continued on in there silent walk but Halibel noticed Ichigo was no longer looking down and instead looking ahead with his warm, brown, strong eyes that were shining with joy. They finally arrived at a stair case leading up, Halibel continued without hesitation but Ichigo just stood there gaping at how long the stairs looked. Halibel looked down at Ichigo She then jerked her head in an indication for him to follow. Ichigo took a step on the stairs and continued on with Halibel in the lead. After a while though Ichigo must of gotten bored because out of no were he flash stepped up the stairs. Halibel was startled for a second, then she smirked behind her mask and sonidoed after him.

"Man." Ichigo sighed after reaching the top. "That was a long stair case."

"Yes. most of the stairs here are long. You will get used to it living here no need to worry." Halibel said while opening a door way that lead to out side of Los Notches. They stood on a balcony looked down into the white sands of Hueco Mundo. The big whit crescent moon hung over head and wind blew by. Halibel leaned back against the wall and observed Ichigo's reaction. He looked stunned but no in a bad way, more of a curious and in awe way.

"You know I traveled in Hueco Mundo but I never really looked around. especially not from this height. It's actually quick beautiful. In its own creepy way." Ichigo chuckled.

Halibel also chuckled then said. "Well your lucky you din't have to live out there. It's eat or be eaten. The strong devour the weak. That's how it works out there. Then Aizen came along and changed all that. He helped us become stronger and and showed us there's more to life then that. He helped us grow. And all he wanted in return in return is for us to use that power to help him in the war. Evan though no one really likes working under a shinigami he has proven again and again he is strong. And I respect that, but I don't think I would lay down my life for him. No I think This castle needs a better ruler." _'Wait. Why am I telling him this. What the hell is he doing to me. I feel like I could trust him with my life. No one has ever made me feel like that before. Usually people feel that way around me. Not the other way around.' _ "Of course I wouldn't betray him. I'm not an Idiot i'm only the third espada." Halibel finished and walked over to the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah I think I think i got enough fresh air. lets go." Ichigo joined halibel.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Halibel arrived back at Ichigo's room and parted ways. Ichigo was feeling much better after talking with Halibel and felt like he could really use some sleep. the walk to get out side was much longer than he thought. He shut his eyes and fell into peaceful slumber, Only to be woken up six hours latter by a knock on the door. He lazily got up, walked over to the door and opened it.<p>

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked sleep noticeable in his voice and his eyes barley opened.

"You look like you had a good sleep, on account of your bed head." Halibel chuckled. "Come on we are already supposed to be training." Ichigo took a steep foreword only to have a hand on his chest. Ichigo looked up at Halibel with shock. "Don't forget your zanpakuto." Ichigo swiftly moved his hand to behind his back to find no sword there. He blushed and went to retrieve it. Once he picked it up and fastened it to his back he followed her out the room now completely awake. as he and Halibel made there way to he assumed the training grounds he fixed his hair. normally He didn't care about how his hair looked, no matter what he did or how he fashioned it people would always say it looked bad then would try and fight him because of it. But when ever he was near Halibel he always felt like he should look good for her. Plus she did point it out and he was getting self consensus of it.

Once they got to the training arena Halibel unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Ichigo. "get ready Ichigo-san." She calmly stated before charged at him. He took out his sword and blocked her attack. She disappeared from his sight to reappear right behind him and attempted to kick him. Once again he blocked in time but the force still sent him skidding across the sandy floor. This time he charged at her, Lifting his sword and slamming it down on her. She brought up her sword in time and the ground under her feat crumbled and she trusted her sword and sent Ichigo flying threw the air. she jumped after him and slashed at him. He brought down his sword and once again blocked.

"*Ora Azuru." Halibel said and her sword started to glow bright and yellow just before it blasted at him.

"Ichigo's eyes widened and he shouted. "Getsuga Tensho!" A black and red Gestuga Tensho shot out of Ichigo's sword and hit Halibel's attack. _'What the hell?' _Ichigo though as he looked down at his sword.

"Don't loos focus Ichigo." Halibel kicked him right in the face and sent him flying to the ground. Just before he hit he flipped around and jumped back up at her swinging his sword and finally landing a blow on her. Halibel grunted and punched Ichigo in the face which made him stumble back.

"Ow god you have a good punch." Ichigo shouted as he held him jaw. Halibel chuckled and simply said.

"Well I am the third. Or have you already forgotten Ichigo-san." Without warning she sonidoed at him and reappeared right behind him firing another 'Ora Azuru' Once again he fired a red and black Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo looked down at his sword again.

"ICHIGO!" Halibel screamed. Ichigo looked up to see another Ora Azuru cumming strait at his face. Without thinking he quickly brought up his fist and fired a Bara. When the smoke cleared Ichigo saw Halibel's shocked face looking strait at him. Or at least what he thought was shocked, he couldn't really see well because of her shirt. "H-How did you learn to do that so fast? I-I din't even teach you how yet." Halibel asked Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at his hand with red reiatsu still lingering behind. "W-What was that?"

Halibel shook her head out of her shock and said. "That is called a Bara. It's not as powerful as a Cero but twenty times faster. You solidify your reiatsu and use it to attack you enemys. I am amazed you figured out how to do it on your own. even for an espada it can be difficult to use. I am impressed Ichigo...san. But you really must stop getting distracted like that. Are you usually like this in battle?"

"WHAT NO! I'm just a little confused. Usually my Getsuga Tensho is bluish white in Shikai, and blackish red in Bankai... Sorry I will be more focused and think about it later. lets continue." Ichigo charged at Halibel again and swung his sword her way. She blocked it with her arm this time and brought down her other arm with her sword and cut Ichigo in the shoulder. He kicked off her and skidded backwards. panting Ichigo brought his hand up to his shoulder and held his wound.

"Ichigo I'm going into release form... you should as well." halibel flipped her sword and said. "Avenge... Tiburon!" In a matter of seconds water engulfed halibel and it took form of a hear before it fell to the ground and covered it in a water blanket. Ichigo avoided the water and looked back at Halibel. His eyes widened at her sudden change, He could finally see her face a see her eyes properly. As he though she was beautiful, Her mask formed as a skirt and boots and it barely covered her breasts. Ichigo avoided his eyes when he realized he was staring at her. "I told you Ichigo..." halibel said as she appeared right in front of him. "Don't lose focus." She slashed at his stomach and delivered a deep wound. Ichigo flew to the ground holding onto his stomach. "Ichigo you need to release your sword!" Halibel yelled.

"I don't know how!" Ichigo yelled back still clutching his stomach.

"It's like Bankai... Do it NOW Ichigo!" Ichigo sighed and got into a standing position held out his sword and waited for the cloth to wrap around his arm and he shouted.

"Ban...kai!" Ichigo was surrounded by Black and red Getsuga Tensho and he could heal himself change. Once the reiatsu cleared Ichigo looked down at himself. He was white... Like more white than the sand below him. His horn grew twice as large and the mask went over his whole face. There was red fir Around his neck, wrists and ankles. He had his usual Bankai attire but the vee neck was longer and it revealed his hollow hole more. There was Black strips that jagged up and behind his back. His hair grew past his lower back and his sword took the form of his original Bankai. Ichigo looked up at Halibel who was staring at him in awe. A few seconds latter Ichigo's spiritual reiatsu pored down like rain and engulfed them both, taking both by surprise. Ichigo was amazed at how much stronger he feels.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 4. Yay a long one, Anyway sorry for the long wait y'all I was busy with work and sleep and other things. So yeah review and sorry if there is any mistakes. which there most likely was a lot. Thank you for reading! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright on to the fifth chapter. I had to do all kinds of research for Halibel's attacks and how they work and what there names are. It was difficult, no bleach sight said how they moved and looked so I had to watch all the episodes she fought in and basically right them down. I studied for this shit, that's how much I love you guys. Let that sink in... anyway I have dyslexia and there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Just as a warning. As you have probably noticed I am not the best at describing fight scenes so, bear with me please. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked down at his pail white hand and watched the red fur around his wrist sway in the wind. He looked over at Halibel who was starring at him with her mouth agape. She shook her head lifted her sword and slammed it down in the air. Moments latter a huge tsunami wave came rushing at him. Ichigo flash steeped behind her and brought down his sword. She blocked with ease but the force send her crashing to the ground. She landed in a water puddle and slowly rose to her feet, brought up her sword again and said.<p>

"Cascada." A whirl pool of water came rushing at him at tremendous speed. Ichigo took Zangetsu in both hands and swung it down at the attack screaming.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" A huge blast hit Halibel's attack head on and dispersed it into nothing. Halibel calculated this move, shot threw the smoke and stabbed Ichigo in the side of his torso. Ichigo brought up his hand that did not hold Zangetsu and clawed at her face. She managed to just doge however and it only slightly cut her cheek. Halibel withdrew her arm blade and attempted to strike Ichigo once again. Ichigo disappeared from her sights, re appeared in front of her and slashed down her torso. Not deep enough to seriously wound her but enough to get her to lose the fight. Or so Ichigo thought. As he watched her fall to the ground once again She used sonido to stab Ichigo from behind. Ichigo fell, he thought for sure she was done for. But once again halibel manged to surprise him. Halibel straitened up, flicked her sword clean oh his blood and dissented to the ground after him. Once she set foot on the ground Ichigo got up, ready for another round.

"That's enough Ichigo. This was a training battle to see where you best fit. No need to continue. I have already analysed your power level. We are finished." Halibel said coldly and reverted back to her original form.

"BUT I CAN STILL FIGHT! I STILL HAVE LODES OF ENERGY LEFT!" Ichigo screamed. "I can still go on. let me redeem myself."

"Ichigo. You just turned into an espada yesterday. I'm very impressed you progressed this far, and your still growing. No we are done fighting for today. I will call someone to come heal you then I will start training you how to use different techniques that only espadas can use. Revert your form." Halibel turned around and left Ichigo to do his own thing. Ichigo stood there for a bit then slowly he concentrated on his reiatsu level. Ichigo managed to turn back just as some Arrancar showed up carrying a first aid kit.

"Please Ichigo-sama lay down so I can address your wounds properly." The Arrancar with silky blackish blue hair spoke. Ichigo did as he was asked at the arrancar went to work at once. As Ichigo laid there getting treated he couldn't help but think of the time he was in the sewers in soul society getting treated by Hanataro. Ichigo let a smile spread across his face and he closed his eyes.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" A very loud feminine voice screamed in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo looked up at the girl Arrancar hovering over him, This girl had dark blue hair with a white mask going down the middle of it, she had red paint around her left eye and she had two different colored eyes. One blue the other brown.

"Maybe he's trying to mask his anger. I mean he did lose to halibel-sama after all." Ichigo looked over to a female arrancar with long green wavy air, a mask above her right eye and under her right eye was three little dots going down to her cheek. She spoke threw her long sleeved shit covering her mouth.

"Maybe he's loosing his mind and is welcoming death!" Laughed a louder female with brown wavy hair a mask in the middle and a hollow hole just above her belly button. She wore a skirt that looked a lot like Halibel's when she was resurrection form Ichigo noticed.

"You two are just so loud it's very unladylike." said the green haired Arrancar.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY SUNG-SUN!?" The other two screamed in unison.

"Whats the matter didn't hear me to well? It's understandable, I mean sometimes I can't even hear myself when you two get riled up and cos a commotion." sung-sun calmly stated.

"You say that but it looks like your the one riling them up." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"That's enough girls. Let Ichigo heal, in a few moments you will be helping me train him. So let him be... For now." Halibel said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes Halibel-sama." The three girls said in unison. Ichigo looked over at Halibel and noticed her wounds are already healing on there own. A few moments passed and the Arrancar healing Ichigo finished up her work and rose. She bowed to Ichigo and Halibel and left the room.

"Now are we gonna start or do you need more time to heal your sorry ass?" The girl with dark blue hair taunted.

"Mila-Rose I want you to teach Ichigo how to use sonido." Halibel commanded.

"Yes Halibel-sama." Mila walked over to Ichigo and kicked him. "Get up. I'm gonna teach you some shit." Mila smiled down at Ichigo showing off her layers of white pointy teeth. "Now tell me Ichigo, how good are you at using shunpo?" Ichigo stood up and patted his pants.

"I'm not the best but I'm pretty good. I did learn from a master after all." Ichigo swung his thin zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"Okay, good that saves some time. You've got'a be at least good at using shunpo if ya want'a learn sonido." Mila waled away from the three other girls and quickly turned around. "AND APACHE I DON'T WANT YOU IN THE WAY, SO STAY OUT OF THIS!" Mila screamed. The girl with the blackish blue hair, now known as Apache, frowned and looked away but said nothing. Ichigo looked at the tree girls.

_'it's kind of fun watching them fight.' _Ichigo thought to himself and silently followed Mila away from the others. Once Mila thought they were at a good distance she held out her hand in a stopping motion to Ichigo. Ichigo obeyed and waited fro Mila to do something.

"Okay here is your first lesson. I need you to use shunpo once to get to the far wall over there." Mila pointed with her thumb over her shoulder to the wall.

"WHAT?! BUT THAT'S LIKE MILES AWAY. IT WOULD TAKE AT LEAST THREE FLASH STEPS TO GET THERE NOT JUST ONE!" Ichigo yelled at Mila. In return Mila frowned and yelled at Ichigo back.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, FUCKING DO AS I SAY DAMN IT!" Ichigo scowled and concentrated on the far wall. He attempted to flash step to get to the wall but only made it half way. Mila was right behind him. "Go back and try again." Ichigo did as he was told and tried again, just to fail again. "Again." Mila said calmly. this continued for quick some time before Mila started to get aggravated. "GOD WOULD YOU STOP SUCKING AT JUST DO IT! I THOUGH YOU SAID YOU LEARNED FROM A FUCKING MASTER!"

"I'M TRYING!" Ichigo screamed back obviously frustrated.

"NOT HARD ENOUGH! DO IT AGAIN!" Ichigo clenched his fist and tried again. This time he got a little closer but not by much. Apache was laughing hysterically in the background rolling around on the floor holding her stomach.

"SUCH UP!" Ichigo yelled at Apache. This however only caused her to laugh harder and Ichigo was getting extremely agitated. His reiatsu began to fluctuate dangerously and all three of Halibel's fraccions started to stumble and inch closer to the ground. Halibel ruched at placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichigo you need to calm down. You need to control your reiatsu." Halibel said slightly squeezing his shoulder.

"Wha- oh, sorry." Ichigo closed his eyes took a big breath of air and slowly exhaled. Once his reiatsu was back under control he opened his eyes. "Yeah sorry I'm not good at controlling my reiatsu. I never really have been." Ichigo confessed. Halibel released her hold on Ichigo and folded her arms under her chest.

"Okay. I think maybe we should teach you how to then. After you learn sonido of cores." Halibel looked over to her fraccions and Ichigo's eyes followed her. Mila was the first to get up and she walked over to Ichigo with aggression in her eyes. Apache and Sung-sun soon followed.

"Continue with the lesson." Mila looked over at Ichigo then snorted.

"Fine... Again." Mila huffed. Ichigo and Mila continued training whilst the others watched on with amusement at how fast Ichigo lost his temper.

* * *

><p>"He learns pretty quickly, huh?" Apache tilted her head over to Sung-sun.<p>

"Yes, for someone who only turned into a espada yesterday hes progressing fast. I mean he can already use a Bala and transform into a release state. Not to mention he is strong, he even landed a blow on halibel-sama." Sun-sun eyes never left Mila and Ichigo's training.

"Yes Ichigo is quit strong, I can see as to why Lord Aizen wanted him on our side. With time Ichigo could even be stronger than Yammy in release from. Though apparently he used to be human."

Sung-sun and Apache's eyes widened and turned to Halibel. "WHAT?! I thought he was a Shinigami." Apache's whole body spun around to face Halibel.

"Yes that is quite a surprise... Then why was he with the soul reapers? Why join in the fight at all?" Sung-sun asked.

"I'm not to sure as to why he's in this war but I believe what he was aiming for was to save his friends and family. He risked his very life for someone he only knew not even a month. He infiltrated the seireitei and fought his way threw several captains and lieutenants all for her safety. He is brave but not the smartest. He even came here for that Inoue women we had locked up. And this was after soul society declared her a traitor. it was only after his encounter with Ulquiorra that he learned she was not a traitor. Before that he had his doubts but still came here and risked his and two others lives. And he saved her in the end." halibel finished off and just then Ichigo had successfully reached the far wall using only shunpo. A huge smile spread across his face a he looked over his shoulder and Mila with pure cockiness in his eyes. Halibel smiled under her coat. "And he did that in a day."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I was thinking. My sister, who was originally the proofreader, is quit busy and we have days off on completely different days. So if any one wants to be my proof reader please send me a message and in the Chapters at the top of the page, I will say you where the proofreader and give you full credit for that. Unless you ask other wise. <strong>

**So thank you for reading the fifth chapter and I apologize this has not been proofread so there is most defiantly riddled with mistakes.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright the sixth chapter... This is going have some Grimmjow in it because he is the sixth espada and I thought it would be hilarious... Also he is my favorite character in the show so why the hell not. So yeah I have dyslexia and there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo's training with Mila-Rose went on for quite some time. After he used flash step to get to the far wall from half of the training ground, he had to do it from the other side of the wall to the next. which was fifty feet apart. Needles to say it took him quite some time to be able to get it. Three days to be exact, and Ichigo was starting to loos hope that he would ever be able to do it properly. One time he thought that he could do it, and he was pretty close when he tripped, stumbled and crashed into the wall of his destination. The whole while Mila, Apache, and Sung-sun was laughing at him.<p>

"God damn this is annoying!" Ichigo growled in frustration.

"Fucking... ahaha do... ahaha better then!" Apache yelled at Ichigo still laughing her ass off.

A few more attempts and days past and Ichigo was finally able to reach the far end of the wall with ease. all though after that halibel immediately started training him how to control his reiatsu, so Ichigo didn't get a moments rest. And he was bone tired. Every day it as wake up, eat, train, eat, train some more, eat, shower, then got some sleep.

"Damn it. Am I getting any better at controlling my reiatsu? I feel like nothing's changing at all." Ichigo puffed and fell to the ground panting.

"yes you are making progress. not as fast as everything else we are teaching you, but some progress is still good. Get up we are not done." Though Halibel didn't mind watching the new espada, every time he took a breath his robs opened more revealing his chest. "We really need to get your new clothes here. that _thing_ you have on now is falling apart." Ichigo looked down at his Shinigami robs and agreed with Halibel instantly. Though he didn't want to get rid of them, he still didn't want to where broken cloths.

"Did Aizen say if or when I will be getting my number and new cloths?" Ichigo asked.

"..."

Halibel turned away from Ichigo took a few steps, drew her sword and turned back to him. "Get up Ichigo. we are not yet done." Ichigo sighed, jolted up and got ready for halibel.

They continued there training for an hour or so until Halibel sheathed her sword and patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "Good work, go eat then go to bed. We will continue tomorrow." Ichigo's shoulders slumped and at the mention of sleep he became aware of his fatigue. He stumbled out of the training room and headed for his room. at this point he has memorized how to get to his room from the training area and vise verse. On his way to his room he ran into Grimmjow, this happens a lot much to Ichigo's demise. But it has become so normal to see the blue hair, blood thirsty espada that he doesn't mind anymore. grimmjow usually walks him back to his room and makes plans with Ichigo about how when hes done with halibel he's going to fight Ichigo and win. Ichigo just laughs and says, "_Back at'cha._" Before shutting the door leaving Grimmjow in the hall alone.

But today Grimmjow just walked with Ichigo in silence. Not saying or doing anything. It was odd and it freaked Ichigo out. "What?" Asked Grimmjow as he saw Ichigo stare at him.

Ichigo continued to stair blankly at Grimmjow before uttering a. "Somethings off with you today. Usually you would be challenging me or taunting me about how tired I look. Whats wrong with you?"

"Can't a man just be silent once in a while? I'm not always looking for a fight. I just wanted to walk you to your room. Is that so fucking bad...? Bedsides." Grimmjow said after a while. "You do look especially tired today. Thought I'd give you a break."

Ichigo laughed. "You know how to give people breaks. Wheres Grimmjow and what have you done to him?" Ichigo joked. But of cores Grimmjow not begin a human had no clue as to what Ichigo was talking about.

"What the fuck? I'm right in front of you. What do you mean?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo as if he was a complete idiot. Ichigo sighed and waved his hand in front of Grimmjow in a dismissal manner.

"Never mind, forget it. I forget sometimes you guys wouldn't understand the way humans talk. Just ignore it." Ichigo walked on in silence with Grimmjow following, eyeing him suspiciously. Grimmjow shrugged and caught up to Ichigo refusing to be behind him, He walked a few steps ahead of Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and smiled. _'Typical Grimm.'_ Ichigo thought. Grimmjow looked at him and saw a smile on the boys face. He smiled to himself and carried on.

Once they got to Ichigo's room Grimmjow looked away and asked. "When will you be done training? I'm getting bored here." A scowl present on his face.

"Soon, says Halibel. I'm still learning how to control my massive reiatsu, If I didn't I might crush you with it in a second." Ichigo grinned at Grimmjow and folded his arms. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo and returned the grin.

"Oh! Such big words from someone who had to turn into an espada just to get more powerful. I can't fucking wait to wipe that smile off your face, It's going to be great."

"We'll see." Ichigo said just before he closed the door to his room. Ichigo turned around and found Loly and Menoly setting up his food and it brought a smile to his face. These two sort of reminded him of his two sisters... mainly the hair thought even though Menoly's hair is blond and not straw colored. He walked over to them and waved saying his greetings. "Hey girls, hows it going?" they turned around waved back and smiled at him.

"good, good, Menoly is just finishing up your food and we will be out of your hair, Ichigo-Sama." Loly stated and patted Ichigo's bed clean.

"no need. If you like you two can join me. It gets lonely eating all by myself like this every day." Ichigo walked over to the two arrancars. Menoly and Loly looked up at Ichigo with shocked expressions. They didn't say anything for a few moments and Ichigo took that as a 'No.'.

"You don't have to say yes, I was only wondering. Sorry." Ichigo quickly said putting his hands up in difference and shaking them in front of his face.

"N-No it's not that... We would love too... I think it would be fun, Ichigo-Sama." Loly blushed and smiled at Ichigo. Menoly noticed this and hide the smile with her hand that formed on her face. A few moments later they brought in there food and joined Ichigo at the table, it was small and meant for only one but they somehow managed to make it work. Though it was a tight squeeze. Small chit-chat happened and a couple of laughs until Loly brought up the question that has been bugging her for some time now. "Why did you originally come to Hueco Mundo."

"Oh, that..." Ichigo though for a second. "Yeah a friend of mine got kidnapped by Aizen and we came here to save her."

"Aizen-Sama!" Loly said quickly said and glared at Ichigo before she realized who she was talking to. she averted her eyes and looked down at her lap.

"You really respect him, huh?" Ichigo said while leaning his elbow on the table.

"Y-Yes I do... Wait a friend that he kidnapped? you don't mean... Orihime... Would you?" Loly asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah I do. We went to school together and I guess you could say we have known each other for a very long time. Though it was only recently that I actually noticed her as a friend. We went to save Rukia together... With Chad... And Ishida." Ichigo sighed and looked gloom.

Menoly noticed the sines and quickly cleaned up the table and pulled Loly by the sleeve to leave Ichigo alone. "We must be off. Good bye Ichigo-Sama and thank you for the little dinner party." Menoly bowed and rolled out the food cart, pulling Loly with her.

"Y-yeah. Bye guys and thank you for the food." Ichigo got up, faked a smile and waved them good bye. when they left he took a shower and went to bed. Ichigo fell asleep thinking of his friends and family he might never see again. when Ichigo woke up he found food on the table all ready for him. _'Menoly or Loly must have brought it for me while I was asleep.'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he started to eat his food. When he finished he laid on the bed and started to drift off to sleep when he heard a swift knock on the door followed by a loud female voice.

"ICHIGO GET UP IT'S TIME TO TRAIN!" Apache screamed from behind the door. "IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR I'M GOING TO KNOCK IT DOWN!" Ichigo quickly stood up and reached for the door turning the knob and opening it to a rather annoyed looking women. "Finally. come on lets go." Apache turned and strode down the hall. Ichigo sighed, grabbed Zangetsu and raced after her. Ichigo and Mila were training some more and Ichigo was finally showing good results and a lot quicker, but his thoughts were somewhere else, and he failed to notice the kick that was coming his way. It hit him right in the ribs and send him rolling away on the ground, Mila looked agitated.

"God are you even tryin'? Because I wasn't, and I still somehow managed to get ya." Mila rubbed the back of her head in boredom. "What's your problem ya have been like this all morning. If you don't wanna fight we can take a quick break." Mila suggested. Ichigo nodded and said.

"I'll be in my room. maybe I'm just tired." Ichigo waved his hand and made more the door.

"Alright. Be back in an hour." Mila commanded. Ichigo left the training room and began walking to his room when Grimmjow appeared around the corner. Ichigo sighed and walked faster trying to leave Grimmjow behind. But the stubborn bastard followed him and caught up to him with no trouble.

"the fuck is your problem." Grimmjow said as he walked a few steeps ahead.

Ichigo sighed again. "I'm fine." Grimmjow looked at him with skeptical eyes.

"No your not. Usually there's this fire in your eyes. But right know it's not there. There's something wrong with you. You can tell me if you want." Grimmjow continued walking. Ichigo however stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" He asked. Grimmjow stopped and looked at Ichigo.

"Because when I fight ya I want you to be in tiptop shape. So you have no excuses when I finally win." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and continued to walk. When they arrived at his room he let Grimmjow in, Grimmjow entered cautiously as if there were booby traps. Even though Ichigo hated to show weakness he knew that unless he talked about it, it wont go away. No matter how embarrassing it was, Ichigo decided to tell Grimmjow his thoughts and feelings.

"I really miss my family and friends." Ichigo stated. "And I guess I'm just getting a little home sick. And its affecting me on a psychological sense. And the fact that I no longer have a heart really bothers me. Halibel tried to make me feel better and she did, but I still care about it. And Its bothering me." Ichigo finished and expected Grimmjow to laugh or roll his eyes or punch him anything but all he did was look at Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at grimmjow and waited for him to say anything. But the thing Grimmjow did surprised him, Grimmjow patted Ichigo on the head and said.

"I kind'a figured that was it. I mean when you where still alive you were surrounded by friends and family, no wounder you miss them. And Fucking home sick? Yeah you lived in that house with your family for how long? And then all of a sudden left them to become stronger to protect them right? So yeah I can understand why you would feel this way. Just don't let it get to you. And besides I'm fucking guessing one of these days Aizen might trust you enough to send you to the real world to see them. I mean, he might be an ass but hes not fucking heart less. and speaking of heart less I can see why that would bother you... Just don't let it get you and be glad your stronger for your family, just think of that and you should be fine. And who gives a fuck if you don't have a heart. I say be happy your stronger. That's my advise." Grimmjow stood tall and when he gave his last "advise." he pounded Ichigo's chest in a friendly manner. Ichigo began to tear up and a smile was brought to his face.

"Thanks Grimm." Ichigo whipping away his tears. "You can be surprisingly nice you know that?" Ichigo looked up at grimmjow.

"Yeah just don't tell anyone, you little shit." Grimmjow grumbled and looked away a small blush on his face.

Ichigo smile. "Yeah no problem... All right I think I can go on know." Ichigo rose from the bed (somewhere along the way they sat on Ichigo's bed.) and headed for the door. Followed by Grimmjow.

When he got back to the training ground he continued with Mila and fought her with all hes got, which Mila was more than thrilled by. They continued to train until Mila and Ichigo both felt Aizen's presences. Ichigo turned around and sure enough there he was with a smile stretched across his face. Mila instantly bowed and uttered a. "Good evening lord Aizen-Sama."

Ichigo on the other hand waved and said. "Hello Aizen, do you want something?" Which surprised Mila because even the espadas greeted Aizen with utmost respect and called him Sama. But Aizen didn't seam to mind and simply walked over to them and handed Ichigo a box.

"how is your training going, Ichigo-San?" Aizen asked.

"Oh pretty good. I mean I think I'm getting better. I can use sonido and Bala. But I suck at controlling my reiatsu and I'm slowly learning how to use a real Cero. So... not good I guess." Ichigo confessed.

"Well as long as you are making progress... There is something I would like to discuses with you, if you would come with me." Aizen gestured for Ichigo to join him. Which Ichigo complied and followed Aizen out of the training room. They walked in silence with Ichigo getting more and more curious about what Aizen wanted, and what was in the box. Ichigo slowly lifted the box lid open and looked at the nicely folded Arrancar garment. Aizen looked over at the boy and chuckled. This caught Ichigo's attention and he asked.

"What?"

"Usually they ask me if they can open the things I give them. Its a nice change to have someone not be so scared of me. As if I would harm them if they didn't greet me or call me Sama. Don't get me wrong. I enjoy there politeness it just gets exhausting after a while." Aizen told Ichigo.

"Yeah I know how you feel. Inoue calls me Kurosaki-kun and it used to bother me, I mean we have known each other for quit some time. She could at least drop the Kun right?" Ichigo ask but didn't expect an answer as it wasn't really a question. But Aizen nodded out of kindness and pushed opened the door the throne room. He walked over to his seat and offered Ichigo the chair next to him.

Aizen leaned on one hand and began. "Now then Ichigo-San I would like to talk to you about what number you will be given." Aizen smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Mirei-Chan who gave me the Idea of Loly and Menoly reminding Ichigo of his sisters. And I was originally going to make it a one sided GrimmIchi but I decided to just make them friends. Because I enjoy that Idea. Also Loly and Menoly have OOC problems going on for them but that's only because That is how I want to write them. <strong>

**Also I apologize about the way this chapter started I tried my best to describe what I meant but obviously failed miserably. If you were able to decipher it. Congratulations you have won my respect.**

** And if not I completely understand and I am sorry for that. Also I am still looking for a proofreader if you are interested, message me or say so in the comments. I really hope you Liked this chapter It took me a day to right it. So it might feel rushed or not as good as the other chapters. Thank you for reading. Have a good life.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright'y the 7th chapter is up. Hope y'all enjoy this for, once again, I do not have a proofreader and if anyone wants to be it then let me know in the comments or P.M me. Once again I have dyslexia so there will be spelling mistakes and lots of grammar problems. Also some characters are very OOC. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"Well?" Ichigo asked impatiently. Aizen continued to hold his stare at Ichigo but said nothing. Ichigo tapped his foot on the floor and folded his arms. "What number am I going to have?"

"I am going to be making you my number zero... Yammy my original Zero will be demoted and will remain as my tenth. even though his Resurrection form is quite powerful I do believe you are much more fitting for this number. Are you pleased by the number I have given you?" Aizen asked Ichigo.

"I don't really care what number you put me as to be frank. But I do like the idea of you understand and acknowledging my strength. So yeah... Thanks... Aizen." Ichigo started to fiddle with his hair out of embarrassment. Aizen chuckled at Ichigo's antics and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. When Ichigo didn't move from his spot Aizen was, for an instant, shocked but he quickly understood and his expression changed to that of an understanding.

"You may leave Ichigo." Aizen smiled.

"Wait... That's all you wanted to tell me?" Ichigo asked.

"Why... yes, that is all. Why did you want to talk about something?" Aizen tilted his head.

"N-no. I was just wondering why you would have to bring me all the way to your throne from for something like that... Also I kinda expected like... A party, or something. but okay... When will my number be placed on me?"

"In dew time. Do not worry about it so much Ichigo-kun. I will tell Szayel about it and we will make proper arraignments. You may leave."

Ichigo sighed, waved his hand and left Aizen's room only to realize he had no idea how to get back to the training ground or his room. Ichigo was lost in Hueco Mundo once again.

* * *

><p>For about forty minutes or so Ichigo was wondering around lost Notches completely lost. He turned a corner and found himself right back at Aizen's throne room doors. Sighing in frustration Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and pressed on taking a different root this time. About five feet down the hall Ichigo could here people talking. Hope of no longer being lost, filled up his soul and ran over to the owners of the voices.<p>

"... Szayel has been sneaking off to the world of the living more than usual huh?" The first voice spoke up.

"Yes, and when I caught him just before heading off again I asked him why he was going there. All he answered with was, "I have found someone interesting and I would like to get my hands on him." And then he disappeared in the Gargantua." The second voice chimed in.

"And he didn't give you a name of this... "Guy" he was interested in?" Asked the first voice.

"No, he vanished before I could ask." The voices where getting quieter and quieter and Ichigo guessed they were leaving. Not wanting to be lost again he followed them. But when he was close to seeing them they vanished and left Ichigo to himself. Ichigo scoffed and continued on the path he was on. Rounding corner after corner Ichigo finally managed to fined a door that didn't belong to Aizens throne room. He knocked and waited for someone to answer. He could here movement inside and waited. Not two seconds latter the door swung open and Ichigo was engulfed by two strong arms and his face was squishing against something soft. when he looked over he noticed he was getting hugged by a women. A large women and it was getting more and more difficult to breath.

"Itygoooo~" The women screamed in Ichigo's ear.

"Let me go I can't breath!" Ichigo yelled and struggled to get out of the women's grip. The girls grip only increased and it Ichigo couldn't move. _'Wait... Itsygo? I know someone who called me that.' _Ichigo stopped struggling and looked up at the girl. The first thing he noticed was her green teal looking hair and the white mask on the top of her head. A broken mask... That looks a lot like... "NEL!?" Ichigo screamed.

"Nel is so happy Itsygo came to visit me Nel thought you have forgotten all about her." Nel wailed and streams of tears were gushing out of her eyes and landing on Ichigo's head making his hair all wet. Nel's hold on Ichigo didn't falter and Ichigo went limp out of instinct. This however caused Nel to freak out and start to shake Ichigo ruffly. Ichigo's head lolled back and forth, every time his head came down his teeth would clatter and make odd noises.

"Nelliel it would be in your best interest to let Ichigo go. unless you want a friend without a head." A calm feminine voice boomed from across the hall. Nel looked up at the new comer, and let Ichigo go. Taking a few steps back as if she was shocked about what she did.

"Nel got to carried away. Nel loves Itsygo so much She couldn't help herself." Nel smiled and helped Ichigo up and brought him into her chambers along with the new comer who Ichigo still has not figured out just who it was. Though he had is suspicions. When he was placed on a very comfortable chair he looked around the room and socked up his surrounding like a sponge. Like usual everything was stark white except for the blankets on the neatly laid out bed. Which were black. He looked back at Nel and the women who was standing next to her... Blond... Yup just who he thought it was... Halibel.

"Nel's sorry Itsygo, Nel was unaware that she was hurting you." Nel was looking down at her feet and avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay Nel. We haven't seen each other in a long time. And I was wondering what happened to you. I'm just glad your not hurt." Ichigo smiled and stood up. "Why do you look older...?"

"oh right. Nel forgot to tell you. Nel was once a espada, but stuff happened and Nel got hurt. Then Nel lost all her memories and was left with Pesche and Dondochakka to fend for our selves in Hueco Mundo. But Aizen restored Nel to her true self and gave me all my memories back." Nel finished her quick explanation and raised her hands above her head in a victory manner.

"Wait... "stuff happened"? what stuff?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh... Just stuff with Nnoitra. Buts it's okay I'm all better now. And really happy that Itsygo has come to pay me a visit." Nel was about to rush over to Ichigo and crush him again when Halibel grabbed onto her caller and pulled her back.

"You need to calm your self Neliel, You might cause him harm... Again." Halibel muttered the last part under her breath.

"Why do you keep calling her Nelliel?" Ichigo asked Halibel.

Halibel looked up at Ichigo and sighed. "You two have known each other how long and you don't know her full name?" Halibel sighed. "Her name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, former espada number three." Ichigo's eyes widened and turned to Nel who was beaming in Halibel's grasp.

"You're the third espada?" Ichigo nearly screamed.

"Former." Halibel quickly corrected. Nel stood up and patted her new clothes clean. They were white and the shirt was simple, it went down past her hips and fluffed out and had a black belt. And her pants looked like regular human bootcut pants. Her zanpakuto was fastened to her hip. A green zanpakuto which he failed to notice until now.

"Aizen dragged you away from training, is this correct Ichigo?" Halibel asked. "What did he want?" Ichigo looked up at her and then sat down again making himself comfortable.

"He told me what number I will be. And he is going to schedule a date with Szayel about when to put it on me. I'm going to be the number zero espada apparently." Nel shrieked, ran over to him and hugged him.

"Wow congratulations Itsygo Nel is proud of you. Though Nel is not surprised you where ranked so high." Ichigo reluctantly hugged her back and let a small smile grace his features.

"Yes Ichigo congratulations are in order. thought this only means your missions are going to be twice as hard and you will probably have to deal with Arrancars constantly asking to fight you for your rank... So that means your training is not yet over. You still don't know how to use a Cero. But no matter Me and my fractions will help you." Halibel bowed. "I will be taking my leave then." And with that Halibel left Ichigo and Nel in Nel's room alone.

"Wheres Pesche or Dondochakka?" Ichigo couldn't help but notice the peace and quiet.

"Oh they are getting food ready. Do you want to stay for food?" Nel stood up and held out her hand. Ichigo smiled again, nodded and took her hand while standing up. They walked into the kitchenette and saw Pesche cooking and Dondochakka placing the table. They looked over in unison.

"Oh Ichigo how nice of you to show up invited now we wont have left overs." Pesche said in the most happy tone Ichigo has ever heard him speak.

Dondochakka simply placed an extra plat and pulled out a chair for Nel to sit on. Ichigo sighed and joined in the meal and lively conversation that boomed around the room. After they were done eating Ichigo asked for help to get back to his room which Nel was more than thrilled to incline, claiming she demanded to know where Ichigo's room was. After about twelve minutes of trying to find Ichigo's room and getting lost very often they eventually found it thanks to Grimmjows help. Ichigo said his good byes to the ones he would now call friends and closed the door. He looked around and noticed the food Menoly or Loly brought in. _'Shit... what should I do? Should I eat it? But I am rather full... Gah what should I do?'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he rubbing and lightly scratching his head. "Meh. I'll just leave it and explain what happened to one of them tomorrow. Don't want them to think I skipped a meal, or worry them." Ichigo mumbled to himself washed up and went to bed. '_Tomorrow I will get stronger and closer to seeing my friends and family once again.' _With that in mind Ichigo fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>And the end of the seventh chapter. Thank you for reading and sorry if you feel jipped about nothing to exciting but in the future chapters there is going to be exciting stuff happening. So stay tuned. And as always, have a good day, night, evening. Bye. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**And we are back! Marry Christmas Y'all, it was Christmas like three days ago so I thought I should say something. Just to let you know I have Dyslexia and there will be spelling and Grammar Mistakes, I still need a proofreader if anyone, (Really anyone!) would like to be it, then send me a message or review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. He had a nightmare but couldn't quite remember the details to well. Ichigo remembers hearing Hichigo's voice and laughter but that was about it. His foot moved slightly and bumped against a small white familiar box. On further inspection he realized it was the box that contained his new uniform, with a small note attached to it. He picked up the note and read it.<p>

_"Ichigo you left this in my room, I do hope in the future you stop forgetting things so easily._

_-Aizen."_

Ichigo face planted and opened the box and held up the white uniform. He stepped out of bed and walked into the bathroom carrying the box. Ichigo quickly got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. The uniform top had long sleeves that went down to his wrists, the caller was popped out just a bit and went to the middle of his neck, The torso went down to his middle section, and the back had a twin tail going down to just above his back knees. The pants were long and reassembled Grimmjow's, and there was a black sash holding them up. Ichigo put on the black socks and white sandals and his out fit was complete. Fixing the uniform here and there Ichigo thought that maybe he should hide his Shinigami robs from anyone seeing them. Ichigo opened up his wardrobe and hid them at the bottom. After that was done Ichigo set out to the training room to once again practice using a Cero.

On his way there he bumped into a large figure. Looking up, and up, and up, Ichigo realized he had seen this man before. In the world of the living. With Ulquiorra. Ichigo started to remember the time and every little detail about it.

"Hey your that brat that cut of my arm!" The man practically yelled. _'Oh no.' _Ichigo thought. The man grabbed Ichigo by the caller and brought him face to face with him. "And from the look of it you're that guy who took my place as number zero!" This time he did yell. Loud, right in Ichigo's face. Ichigo scowled and grabbed one of the large hands that was holding onto him.

"Hey, I'll admit I'm sorry for cutting off your arm. But HEY! You where attacking my friends and me, it was purely self difference man. And about the number thing, I didn't steal it from you Aizen gave it to me, so relax and let go." Ichigo finished and squeezed his hold on the wall of a man.

"It's Aizen-Sama. Just because your new here and have a high ranking dose not mean you can call his name so casually like that. And I don't care! you shouldn't have cut of my arm you little shit. I will kill you some day and I will laugh!" Just then out of nowhere a hand is placed on Ichigo's.

"Yammy, me and Ichigo have some businesses to take care of. If you wouldn't mind letting go so we could continue." The voice of Halibel's softly spoke from beside Ichigo.

"But this little shit took my place! I'm not just going to ignore that. I say me and him fight one on one right now to see whose stronger." Yammy declared tightening his grip.

"Uh. No, I already got dibs on fighting him. So fuck off Yammy me and Ichigo got some important shit to do." Grimmjow grabbed Yammy's hand under Ichigo's and tugged it away from him. Grimmjow stood in front of Yammy and Ichigo, facing Yammy with a feral grin in place.

"Tch, I don't fucking care anymore what any of you ass holes do, I'm out of here." Yammy huffed and walked away with his shoulders all hunched. Halibel sighs and shakes her head. Grimmjow turns to Ichigo.

"Well kid ready to fight?" Ichigo sighs and was about to replay 'No' but Grimmjow picks him up and sonidos to the training room.

"H-Hey wait no, Grimm put me down I still need time to train! God damn it." Ichigo pounds Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow doesn't say a word and without ceremony drops Ichigo on his ass.

"Hey you ass hole." Ichigo screams. Grimmjow merely looks down at him with un' interest and un'seethes out his sword.

"If you don't get up soon your going to loos pretty quickly." Grimmjow grins showing a row of his teeth. Ichigo scrambles up right and un'seethes his sword as well. He quickly blocks an attack from Grimmjow's sword and pushes back with much force. Grimmjow leans his body on one leg and brings his other up to kick Ichigo's rib. Ichigo didn't have time to block and stumbled back a little.

"Hey what the hell, you ass. What is wrong with you? why are you so obsessed with fighting all the freaking time?" Ichigo said while finding his footing again.

"It's fun. Why wouldn't you? Your strong... Very strong. I don't FUCKING GET IT! YOUR A STRONG JACKASS! SHOULDN'T YOU WANT TO FIGHT AND NEVER STOP? At least until every one beneath you are gone?" Grimmjow yells and scowls at Ichigo. "And make every one who ever dares to look down at you suffer and regret every thinking there better then you?" Grimmjow averts his gaze and stares intently at his sword. "I'm stronger then anyone. I will be king. I WILL kill ANYONE who thinks there better than me."

Ichigo looks at Grimmjow and opens his mouth. Thinking a little longer he closed his mouth and looks down at Zangetsu. Ichigo sighs. "You think I look down at you don't you?" Ichigo asks. "But I don''t. I never did. I don't look down on people, regardless if I'm stronger... Mentally or physically. I only pity the ones that think they are better then everyone. It must be lonely. Having to prove yourself over, and over just so you feel better about yourself. That is not a life I would like to live." Ichigo chuckles with a sad smile.

"I don't need your fucking pity. I'm the strongest I'm the king. I'M GOING TO KILL ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO THINKS OTHER WISE!" Grimmjow slices his fingers across his sword and raises his hand up to Ichigo. "_**GRAND REY CERO!**_" Grimmjow screams and a big blue light shoots out of his hand and heads towards Ichigo at tremendous speed.

"**_Gestuga Tensho._**" Ichigo swings his sword and his usual black and red attack hits the Cero dead on making it vanish and leave behind a cloud of smoke. Grimmjow seeing threw Ichigo counter attack bursts threw the smoke and heads strait for Ichigo with his sword ready to strike. He brings down his sword and slashes at Ichigo. Ichigo dodges just in time and attacks with his sword, hitting Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow grins and with his free hand creates a red Cero pointing at Ichigo. Ichigo brings up his sword in time and stops the Cero in Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow's grin only grew and he quickly discarded his sword and forms a new Cero in his other hand and shoots it in Ichigo's face, hitting him point blank. A cloud of dust and dirt was all Grimmjow could see. His eyes shifted side to side looking for any sine of movement. All of a sudden a huge blackish red ball of pure energy was flying strait at him. Grimmjow's eyes widened before he brought his arms up in a half ass attempt to block. His however only resulted in him suffering from burnt flesh, more scars, and cuts from Ichigo.

"Ahahaha!" Grimmjow burst into laughter and he looked down at Ichigo which he could slightly see threw the dust cloud. "That's more fucking like it Ichigo! Get into it because I am not stopping anytime soon." Grimmjow held his sword in front of himself and placed his claws over it. "Grind... PANTERA!" Grimmjow was soon engulfed in swirling dust and when it cleared Ichigo looked at Grimmjow's resurrection form. He was in a full white bony looking body suite and had a tail swishing in the back. His hair grew and it reminded Ichigo of his hair when he was in resurrection form. Grimmjow had two green pointy ears long fangs slipping past his lips. Grimmjow let out a loud ear shattering scream and Ichigo went into defense position and was socked to feel that wave of energy serge past him.

_'This is all from his roar alone?'_ Ichigo thought to himself. Moments later and all of a sudden, Grimmjow was in front of him with a huge feral grin and did a little spine kicking Ichigo into a large bolder. Ichigo fell to his feat and quickly got up. But Grimmjow was once again in his face and clawed at him. Ichigo stumbled back cradling his newly wounded face, in hopes to make it feel better or to stop the bleeding. The blood seeped into his right eye and it stung so much Ichigo's best attempt to make it stop was to close and blink his eye. He tried to whip away the blood but it just wouldn't stop flowing freely into his eye. Ichigo had no choice but to keep that eye closed and carry on with his fight.

"This is like cheating you know." Ichigo called out to Grimmjow.

"How so? I caused that wound, so it's not cheating. You just suck." Grimmjow scoffed. "now then, why don't you get more into the fight. Hn?" Grimmjow points his elbow at Ichigo and was about to send off five teal colored pointy objects when a hand shoots out and touches Grimmjow on the shoulder.

"Aizen wishes to speak to you and Ichigo... Grimmjow." Ulquiorra interrupts their battle once again.

"Fucking aye! What dose he want use for? were kind of busy if you haven't noticed." Grimmjow huffs.

"he has a mission for you two and stark. And that's all he said. If you want more detail I suggest you revert back and go talk to him about it." Ulquiorra walks away leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow alone. Grimmjow pouts and reverts back. He looks over at Ichigo and shrugs his shoulders.

"We better go. Aizen hates waiting." Grimmjow grumbles. Ichigo sighs and walks behind Grimmjow on his way to Aizen's throne room.

"I would have beaten you if we kept going. And you know it." Grimmjow taunts Ichigo after two minutes of silent walking. Ichigo sighs again and shakes his head.

"I don't freaking care man. Think what ever you want... until next time we will see just who beats who." Ichigo smirks at a now pissed of Grimmjow. Grimmjow was about to say something angry but Ichigo pushed open Aizen's throne room doors.

"Ah Ichigo Grimmjow, so glad you two could join use. Stark is already here and I'm sure Ulquiorra has told you I have a mission for you three, yes?" Aizen smiles and rests his elbow on the arm chair side and leans on his hand looking down at Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Stark. "You three will be going to Karakura town." Aizen declares and is loving the shocked expression on Ichigo's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for chapter eight. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Bye for now have a good one. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again and happy new year hope ya'll have a good one, and stick to your New Years resolution. Again just to let ya'll know I have dyslexia and there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Also I still do not have a proofreader if anyone is interested please let me know in reviews or P.M me. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are we going there? It better be a damn good reason for you to have stopped our fight." Grimmjow mumble that last bit under his breath.<p>

"I'm so glad you asked Grimmjow-Kun, You see I still need to create a key to get to the soul king. And as you may know, I need to use souls to get there..." Aizen waited before continuing. "But of course I wouldn't dream of killing the people of Karakura town. I merely wish to use there souls. And in order to do so I would like you three to place these objects all over the town. To be more specific in the areas that are the most popular. This is why I have asked you to go Ichigo-Kun, because you would most definitely know the best places, am I wrong?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, your right I know a lot of places that have crowds of people almost twenty four seven. But I have a question... Aizen." Ichigo glared at the smirking man.

"Yes Ichigo-Kun?" Aizen cocks his head to the side.

"What do the objects do, exactly?" Ichigo holds his scowl in place.

"Oh these?" Aizen holds up a dark purple pouch, and as he dose so the contents inside clatter as they hit each other. "Szayel invented them. They are called soul gems, they hold souls inside for as long as until I use them. Once I do use them they return to there previous owners, good as new." Aizen smiles warmly at Ichigo.

"And no one gets hurt when you extract their souls? Or when you use them?" Grimmjow looks over at Ichigo and rolls his eyes.

"Why the fuck do you care. As long as they get placed back shouldn't you be fucking happy? For fuck sakes can we fucking go and get this over with?" Grimmjow shoves his hands in his pockets. Ichigo looks at him a little surprised.

"Holy shit your an impatient person." Grimmjow huffs at the comment. "And of course I would care jack ass. Thous people live in my home town, I know most of the people who live there and my family lives there. Which I would like for you to leave alone actually, now that I brought it up." Ichigo turns to Aizen. "I will put these 'Soul gems' provided that my friends and family are left out of it." Ichigo put his foot down.

"But of course Ichigo. You have my word." Aizen places his hand on his cheats and tosses the bag to Stark. Stark catches them and bows.

"We will be on our leave then, Aizen." Aizen nods his head and they make their way out of the room. Once they have left the room and the doors where closed Stark turns to Ichigo and Grimmjow who were following him. "Alright I'm going to split the gems and then we will all separately scatter them across the town. I'm going to get Lilinette because you two tire me out may faster than she ever could. You kids have fun." Stark gives them each about fifty gems scratches his head and leaves the two alone.

"Alright open up a garganta and I'll follow you in." Grimmjow places the gems in his pocket. Ichigo's eyes shift from Grimmjow to the gems in his hands. Grimmjow looks over at him. "Oh for the love of- You have no idea how to open one do you?" Grimmjow scowls glaring at Ichigo.

"Shut up I have never done it before. No one ever tough me how." Ichigo blushes slightly.

Grimmjow sighs. "Fine look closely at how I do it." Grimmjow moves to the side and lifts up his hand. "okay so you got'a kind'a focus your spiritual pressure in your finger tips and think of the destination your going." Grimmjow turns to Ichigo. "Then you just kind'a tare open the air." Grimmjow flicks his wrist and sure enough a garganta opens up. "Tada." Grimmjow says sarcastically. Ichigo shifts his feat in anticipation, shoves the gems in his pocket and runs threw the gate with Grimmjow following. Ichigo continues to run through the garganta running on his road made of his made of spiritual pressure. Cracks and rips form on the make shift road but Ichigo notices it wasn't as bad as the first time he made this kind of road. '_I guess the training really worked!' _Ichigo though, all excited and happy.

"God you fucking sucks at this... For fuck sakes! Let me be in the front." Grimmjow huffs behind Ichigo. Ichigo looks behind himself at Grimmjow trying to not fall through the cracks on the road, a scowl very evident on his face.

"Oh... Yeah... Sorry about that man. Go right ahead." Ichigo stopped moving and let Grimmjow take the lead. The spirit road instantly got better and easier to walk on. "WOW. Look at that!" Ichigo looked the road up and down in surprise. "Compared to my shitty road this is freaking awesome looking. I'm impressed Grimm." Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow.

"You don't have to complement it. This shit is easy. You just fucking suck that's all... AND DON"T CALL ME GRIMM!"

"God could you just accept the freaking compliment, for crying out loud." Ichigo mumbled under his breath. Grimmjow just 'Huffed' but said nothing. There was a bright light just a few yards in front of them and they sped up. once they got the other side Ichigo quickly looked around, taking in the sight of his town and instantly recognized the familiar reiatsu of his family and friends. Most of them where in school and he was really itching to go and see them but quickly stopped himself from doing so. _'What if their mad at me for leaving them and not explaining myself what happened? What if they no longer like me. I mean I do look different. Uryu will most definitely hate me. He hates hollows. I'm a hollow now... Their_ enemy.' Grimmjow glanced over to Ichigo and noticed his sad expression.

"So where is the most crowded areas of this town?" Grimmjow asked while shoving his hands in his pockets. Ichigo looked up at him and quickly looked around.

"Oh... Uh yeah, the school and town center is my safe bet... Lets start there." Ichigo sonidoed to a crowded area and quickly looked around. Ichigo lowered to the ground and pulled one of the 'soul gems'. "So where do you think we should place it?"

"that place looks good." Grimmjow pointed to a tree in the middle of the area that people were sitting under, casually eating and talking. Ichigo nodded and placed the gem in a small hole big enough for the 'soul gem' to fit inside.

"Okay on to the next location. We have to be careful thought. The next place we're going... Well, all my friends are their. and if they see or sense use they will probably come out and want to talk to me... So we have to be careful." Grimmjow cocked an eye brow.

"Wait don't you want to talk to them? I mean you did join our side with the exception of their safety. Shouldn't you... I don't know... Want to say hi, or something?"

"Well yeah I do. But me looking like this." Ichigo pointed at the side of his face with the mask on. "They'll probably be mad. More then probably actually... So lets be careful, yeah?" Ichigo faked a smile and set of in the direction of the school. Grimmjow watched him go before following him. Once they appeared at the school Ichigo quickly looked around sonidoed to a tree placed a 'Soul Gem' inside and reappeared in front of Grimmjow. "okay lets go before-"

"What are you two doing here?" Came the voice of the creepy scientist that turned Ichigo into an espada.

"We are here on a mission from Aizen...Sama. Why are you here Szayel?" Grimmjow looked the scientist up and down. "I did here you have been visiting the human word a lot lately. But I couldn't quite understand why. I can't think of anything here that would catch your attention."

"Ha. A mission you say." Szayel Ignored Grimmjow and walked in front of Ichigo. "That's odd that he would send you though. I mean wouldn't he want to keep you in Los Notches until you learned how to control that massive amount of spiritual pressure? You being here could cause a hole bunch of problems for use if you get your self caught. And you might bring out Uryu and get me cough." Szayel mumbled the last sentience to himself. Ichigo cocked an eye brow.

"What type of problems?" Ichigo looked at the school building. "Hey what a minute. Why are you here? At the school even."

"Oh that. yeah don't worry about that. It is not important. You, My friend are letting out a lot of spiritual pressure. If you don't conceal your self then-" Szayel quickly stopped in the middle of his sentience and smiled quickly saying. "Told you so." Before sonidoing away from the two. Ichigo and Grimmjow exchanged glances and Ichigo was about to say something when a blue arrow zoomed between Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo immediately knew exactly who and what that was. As to the what, well it had to be a Quincy arrow. And as to the who, it was non other then Ichigo's friend... Uryu Ishida.

"Kurosaki-kun. Are you okay? What's wrong with you, You feel different." Came a nice silky, sweet voice of Orihime Inoue. Ichigo was screwed, not only was Uryu here but so was Orihime... And... Yup... There's chad, just behind her. Ichigo slowly turned to his old friends and waited for their shocked gasps and expressions.

"Ichigo..." chad said in a sympathetic voice. Ichigo knew that Chad of all people would probably be the only one Okay with the whole, 'Him being a hollow' Thing. but Orihime, and Uryu most of all would not be okay with it. Infatuate they would probably hate him. so he did what he thought would be best. He sonidoed away. He booked it. He could here Grimmjow laugh his ass off as he ran away but he didn't care, he was more focused on running away. he knew that Chad and Orihime wouldn't be able to catch up to him, but Uryu with his Hirenkyaku, would be able to catch up to him... At least a little. Ichigo knew this and yet he still ran, hoping to get away. Ichigo didn't know how to deal with the situation and quite frankly he didn't want to disappoint his friend. Or fight them if it came to that. Oh course the damn stubborn Quincy chased him, and chased him until finally Ichigo stopped. _'Might as well deal with it now.'_ Ichigo thought as he stopped in a deserted park.

"Ichigo." Was all Uryu said when he came face to face with Ichigo. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something when Uryu's came out of nowhere and slapped him right on the face. "You fucking idiot. What the hell were you thinking, leaving use like that?"

"What do you mean leaving you. I staid behind to save you guy's lives." Ichigo rubbed the side of his face.

"Do you really think we needed saving like that? If we just re grouped we could have all left together. And what is this? You joined them, turned into them, for what? To save use? Or to get more powerful? You damn soul reapers are the same."

"Hey don't you dare say that. I did all this to save you guys. I don't give two shits about getting more powerful unless it's to help my friends and family, okay? I stayed to save you guys. We wouldn't have made it out alive if we re grouped. We were fucked and we all knew it." Ichigo pointed at Ishida.

"YOU FUCKING LEFT US!... You might of saved us but we needed you Ichigo. Do you have any idea how much Orihime has cried over you. We all thought you might of died. or worse, was now their prisoner. We had no idea what happened to you. If you just came and explained it to us instead of just letting that Emo pail dude send use off with no information, we would have understood. Or might of even gone with you. but no you had to be all selfish and let us worry like we did. And you didn't even come and tell us you were okay. What the hell was that? We were getting ready to go and rescue you." Uryu screamed at Ichigo with tears forming in his eyes.

"Uryu I..." Ichigo began. "i don't want you guys to get mixed up in this. I want you guys to just go on about your life forgetting about me and all this hollow nonsense."

"Ichigo, you forget." Uryu calmed himself down and pushes up his glasses. "I'm a Quincy, This 'Hollow business' Will always be my business. I knew about Hollows way before you did. So don't you think that, 'If I didn't show up they wouldn't be mixed up in this.' nonsense. Ichigo you are, our friend and even though you and I never really got along well we are still friends. And we will stick by you no matter what. Even if you make the wrong choices or the right ones. we will be there, to say our opinions on the matter and help you out when you need it. Okay?" Ishida waited a bit before turning around and looking over his shoulder at Ichigo with a small smile on his face. "I think that's enough mushy crap for one day. Lets go talk to Chad and Orihime, Shall we?"

"Uryu... I'm sorry." Ichigo smiled warmly at his friend and joined him in there long trek back to his friends he left behind.

"Yeah save it for Orihime. You're probably going to make her cry a lot so you better prepare your self." Ishida chuckled.

"Yeah... okay." Ichigo chuckled as well and when they got back to the school they found Orihime and Chad talking among them selves, but when they spotted Ichigo and Uryu, Orihime instantly ran over to them and hugged them both crying the whole while. Ichigo explained himself to Orihime, Chad, and Uryu who all listened with great interest. He explained Aizen's real plans and why he decided to join him, and all his training and adventures he had when he was there, and as they talked they made jokes and was laughing and the whole thing went better than Ichigo could have hoped for. _'this is something I never knew I would miss so much.'_ Ichigo thought to himself as a smile graced his features.

"So... Why are you here now Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked when the conversation died down.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Ichigo pulled out one of the soul gems and handed it to Orihime. She inspected it and looked up at Ichigo with questioning eyes. "This is called a soul gem. Something Szayel made, it holds peoples souls in them and the souls return to the rightful place when their purpose is no longer needed. Don't worry no one gets hurt when it happens, I maid sure to ask." Ichigo said while smiling. he couldn't help but notice the shocked jump Uryu made when he mentioned Szayel's name.

"Wait. So the people who's souls get extracted and put into this, this thing. Temporarily die?" Ishida asked.

"No, no I don't think so. They should sort of go into a slumber sort of state is all." Ichigo corrected him. But he wasn't to sure. _'that's something I'm going to have to ask him later.'_ "Hey wait a moment. Wheres Grimmjow?" Ichigo looked around only now noticing his absence.

"When you left, and Uryu ran after you he ran in a different location. I'm not sure why though." Chad answered. "Ichigo. Rukia and Renji are here in town somewhere. And if you don't want to run into them I suggest you leave." Chad placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "To be honest, I want to go with you. To make sure your safe. And I am not going to accept a 'No' as an answered. I am going with you until all this is figured out. I did tell you I would always be by your side, did I not?"

"but chad, you have a life here. What about school? I don't want you to-" Ichigo was cut off as he felt one more hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Orihime with the biggest smile on her face. "Oh no, not you two. You have Tatsuki to worry about."

"I know, I will probably worry here lots. But this is very important and I'm not going to let you two go alone. Friends stick together no matter what. Besides I have been a prisoner of there's before, so I know how to handle myself." To emphasize her point Orihime held up her arm and patted the small muscles on it. Ichigo chuckled once again, and gave a sigh.

"Fine I'll try and get him to let you guys stay with me." Orihime jumped up and down and squealed. Chad just smiled and nodded taking his hand off of Ichigo. chad turned to Uryu but said nothing. Orihime also turned to Ishida and smiled at him. He looked at them both ans sighed.

"I guess I don't really have a choice do I? Fine I'll join in. But if they think I'm joining them to help them in this war, they are wrong. As long as I'm against soul reapers I don't really care. As long as they are taken down. And I guess I have to see to you guy's safety, I mean no one else will right?" Uryu grumbled.

"You guys are awesome you know that?" Ichigo beamed. "Well I guess now all that's left is placing the rest of these and and returning to Hueco Mundo. I'll do that now so you guys get ready to leave k?" Ichigo waved good bye and left the three to get ready.

Once Ichigo was done placing them around town Grimmjow appeared in front of him grinning like always.

"So how did it go?" Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets and asked.

"Fine, I managed to place them all in the busiest areas without anyone seeing me." Ichigo replied and scratched the back of his head.

Grimmjow sighed. "Not that shit stain, I meant with your friends, or what ever. how did that go?"

"Oh... Uh... Good. Their going to asked to join Aizen's side sooo..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait. What? Their really going to ask to join our side? All of them? Shit these people fucking love you, oh my god. But do you really think that's such a good idea?" Grimmjow asked with concern.

"Oh yeah I think it will be okay. I told them Aizen's plan and I mean he would probably be happy to have more people join his side. Plus you guys might need Orihime for here power so I think It's a goo idea. Also if anyone tries to hurt them I can protect them. I mean I am the Zero espada after all. I don't think anyone will want to mess with my friends." Ichigo chuckled nervously. "Right?"

"...I don't know man. What ever you think is best right?" Grimmjow shrugged. It was at that, that Ichigo noticed the wound on Grimmjows side. He quickly opened up his shirt more revealing a huge gash in the side of his torso. Ichigo gasped and Grimmjow tugged his shirt closed and growled at Ichigo.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo asked with much concern and tried to open his shirt once again.

"God I just got into a fight, fucking leave it, it's nothing. I won anyway so it doesn't matter." Grimmjow growled and tried to move away from Ichigo, Ichigo however had other plans and followed him and kept on inspecting the wound.

"It's not nothing, and it dose matter. You're fucking hurt and we need to take care of that." Grimmjow was surprised to here Ichigo swear. Normally the most he would say was 'Jackass,' or 'damn it'. So Grimmjow grinned and went along with Ichigo who was tugging and pushing him in the direction of one of his friends. The women who brought back his arm that one time. _'Damn it, I'm going to have to owe her more after this.'_ Grimmjow thought as Ichigo shoved him more. After more swearing and shoving they arrived at Orihime's house and Ichigo knocked on her door. Needless to say she was very surprised to see Grimmjow with Ichigo and looking distressed.

"Can I asked you for a favor Inoue?" Ichigo asked. "Can you heal him?"

"Orihime nodded her head and let them in. She immediately went to work on his cuts and scars. When she was about to heal the one Ichigo gave him he gave a warning growl and he backed off.

"C-Can I ask... Grimmjow-san... how you got the injures?" Orihime stuttered.

"I got into a fight with some shinigami. It doesn't matter." Grimmjow replied putting his jacket back on.

"Oh... okay." when they got to Orihime's the sun was setting and now it was pitch black out side and Ichigo opened up the door.

"Lets get the others and get going. Are you ready to go Inoue?" Orihime nodded her head grabbed her stuff and joined Ichigo by the door. They all walked out and picked up Chad then Ishida. Once they were all together Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I still think this is a bad idea, but if your all sure about this then lets go." Grimmjow opened up a garganta and walked threw with the other four following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay chapter nine is up. Well how will it go. Will Aizen accept all of them to join or will he refuse and have them killed or sent back? Well you'll just have to read the next chapter and find out. thank you for reading and really hope you enjoyed.<strong>

** And as always, have a good one. Bye, Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god, ten chapters this is the longest I have ever stuck with a story. And don't worry I do intend to finish it. Totally forgot to mention in the last chapter, I got the 'Soul Gems' from Skyrim just in case anyone was wondering, and if you don't know what Skyrim is then I recommend you play it, it's a fantastic game in my opinion, and its got dragons... And it's just really good. And once again, I have dyslexia and there will be spelling and grammar mistakes. Also I still need a proofreader... Please... If you want to be it then send me a review or P.M me. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>They all walked through the garganta in silence, well except Orihime who was whispering something to Uryu occasionally pointing to Grimmjow. Uryu looked at Grimmjow, brought up his hand and placed it under his chin in a thinking type pose. After a bit he smiled at Orihime and whispered something back. Of course Grimmjow noticed this and shot them a death glare and they both stopped instantly. Ichigo merely sighed and shook his head. Two or three minutes past by in complete silence and they soon arrived at Hueco Mundo, in Los Notches.<p>

"I'm going to go tell Aizen of this so it's not a complete shock, It will probably help some." Grimmjow sonidoed off in the direction of Aizen's throne room. Ichigo looked over at his friends and smiled.

"I'm really happy you guys are here with me. But if you ever feel threatened, or scared, or you want to leave let me know, okay?" Ichigo looked them all in the eyes with the most serious voice he could conger. Orihime and Chad nodded their heads. But Uryu just looked around his surroundings like a skittish cat. "Uryu?" Ichigo waved his hand in front of Uryu's face.

"Ye-Yeah?" He blinked at asked.

"Is the something the matter? your acting... strange..." Ichigo Asked concerned.

"Oh yeah. It's just the last time I was here... Well it wasn't a good experience. Me and Renji just _**had**_ to fight a creepy scientist." Uryu chuckled nervously. Ichigo nodded.

"Well this time it will be different. You guys will be with me and that means you'll be like guests. I think." Grimmjow walked around the corner.

"He, uh. Well you guys can talk to him now. I'm sure you will be able to convince him." Grimmjow scratched his head.

"thank you Grimm." Ichigo smiled at his assumed to be new friend.

"yeah well you now owe me. And don't think for a second I won't want you to repay me for that." Grimmjow smirked and walked off to Aizen's room leading the way. Ichigo and his group followed him with no questions or any conversations going on between them. Once they reached the throne room Grimmjow opened the doors and walked away. Ichigo walked threw the doors and up to Aizen's throne, he opened his mouth to explain what is going on when Aizen spoke before he could.

"When Grimmjow first came here and told me of your plans I was skeptical of it all... But then I started to think harder and well. As long as they follow the rules and join my side and I can use their powers to how I see fit, then I will let them stay here with you and give them each their own rooms. Also just for safety reasons I will assign an espada to each of you. To watch over you and quite possibly train you to be of better use to us." Aizen leaned his head on his hand and smiled down at the small group of people below him.

"Well that's very kind of you Aizen, but not all of us are here to just join you just like that. I for instance have something I would like to make clear before I promise to anything. For starters I just want to make clear that if any civilians gets hurt or gets killed because of your plans then I will act against you. Are we clear on that?" Uryu states with determination.

"Oh you do not need to worry about that. The safety of your town and every one in it was part of Ichigo's and mine negotiations. Do you have any other demands before you agree to join our cause?"

"Not at the moment. I would like to know though. What exactly is your plan? Why did you go against the soul reapers if you are one?" Uryu folds his arms and waits for Aizen's answers.

"Well you see Quincy, I do not agree with the way soul society does things. For instance, When I herd about the way they treated the Quincys and didn't even give them a chance to explain their way of thinking and just shot them down. I was shocked, I couldn't understand why they would just ignore them, they could have joined forces and take care of the hollow problem. But instead they killed them all, and that is when I first started having my doubts about soul society. My goal is to get to the soul king, kill him and take over as the new soul king. So that I could rule better then he ever could or would. So I created an army, much more powerful then any ordinary soul reaper, and I will change things. For the better." Uryu looked down at his feat and mumbled.

"Oh I see." Aizen smirked and looked over at Orihime and chad.

"What about you two? Have anything you would like to get off your chests?" When they didn't say anything and just shook their heads Aizen continued. "Inoue, you were with use for a short amount of time, but your powered were more than helpful. having you on our team would really help things along. And I have seen your powers when you infiltrated my palace. I was more then impressed with you. And I'm sure of you train with some of my espadas your straighten will increase and also be very helpful. What is your name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Yasutora Sado." Chad calmly said to Aizen.

"Calm Tiger. That name fits you well... having you four on our side will really make a difference. I'm glad you all chose the right path." Aizen continues to smirk. He gets off his throne and slowly moves to the group. "I will call in some arrancars to show you to your rooms then I will assign espadas to watch over you." Aizen pressed a button he was carrying in his pocket. Moments latter a arrancar Ichigo has never seen before enters the room.

"Aizen-sama." He says while bowing. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I would like you to show our new members to their rooms. You'll know which ones to put them in I'm sure." Aizen flicks his wrist and the Arrancar instantly escorted them out and Ichigo tried to follow them, Only to be stooped by Aizen.

"Ichigo if I could have a minute. Don't worry about them you will be able to see them soon. I would just like to ask you something... Why did you want them to join use?"

"Well... If soul society really is as bad as you say then I don't want to trust them with the life of my friends. They would probably use them poorly or miss treat them. I couldn't let that happen." Ichigo looked Aizen right in the eyes.

"I see. Well then you should probably go. Grimmjow has been waiting for you long enough, he has been waiting this whole time. Did you promise him a fight or something?" Aizen chuckled slightly.

"I think he thinks I own him. So yeah we will probably be fighting." Ichigo sighs and waves good bye at Aizen before leaving the room. sure enough there was Grimmjow waiting for him just like Aizen said. Ichigo smiled and waved to him. "Whats up Grimm? Need me for something?" Ichigo asked smirking.

Grimmjow huffed and walked away. Ichigo blinked a few times before he realized Grimmjow wanted him to follow. Ichigo smiled and did just that, he followed him to the training room and got ready for another big o'l brawl with the blue haired, bloodthirsty, beast known as Grimmjow. They fought and fought for god knows how long. It went as far as Grimmjow releasing his sword and forcing Ichigo to do the same. It would have gone on a lot longer if Halibel didn't interfere.

"Oh for the love of- Couldn't you guys just let use FUCKING FIGHT?" Grimmjow huffed and screamed at Halibel. She didn't bother even glancing at Grimmjow and merely flicked her wrist in a dismissive manner. "Yeah fuck you I'm not going anywhere. Me and this fucker has some things we need to get back to if you don't mind. I was really enjoying myself."

"Grimm, it's fine will do this another time. Halibel do you need me for something?" Ichigo turned to Halibel and transformed back into his regular form. She glanced at Grimmjow and then back at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and turned to grimmjow. "Hey Grimm, mind giving use some privacy?" grimmjow huffed one again and stormed of cursing the whole way.

"I herd you convinced Aizen-sama to let your friends join us. Are you sure that is such a good idea? I'm not complaining I'm just worried about your friend. What was her name... Orihime Ino- something." halibel flipped her hair out of the way of her face and folded her arms across her chest.

"Inoue... There is no reason to worry about them. I'm confident in their strengths... but... If you know what rooms are theirs and which espada is watching which one of my friends... Then I would like to know... If you know." Ichigo blushed a looked away and scratched his nose. Halibel chuckled slightly and under her mask she smirked.

"I know who is watching whom and I know which room they are all occupying. I noticed in your fight with Grimmjow, you weren't fighting all out. Is it because you were concerned about the well beings of your friends?" Ichigo's blush darkened and he averted his eyes from hers and Halibel couldn't help but notice how adorable he was acting.

"Oh, you saw that huh? Yeah I guess I should pay more attention in fights. Especially against someone as powerful as Grimmjow. I mean he kicked my ass twice now." Ichigo revealed to halibel. He scratched his head and turned back to her. "Okay so. Which room's are theirs? And who is watching who?" halibel closed her eyes and sighed slightly.

"Ishida... Uryu is in the north district and is being watched over by the Octavia... Szayel Aporro Granz. Yasutora Sado is in the west district and is being watched over by the Nueve... Aaroniero Arruruerie. And Orihime Inoue is in the east district she is being watched over by the Cuatro... Ulquiorra Schiffer." Halibel's facial expression, from what Ichigo could see, changed to that of concern and sympathy at Ichigo's reaction to the information he he received. "I understand your concern about Ulquiorra. But he was placed as Ino...ue's caretaker because he was the only one whom she felt most comfortable with. You see he was the one watching over her when she was our prisoner... And Ichigo..." Halibel moved closer to Ichigo and lilted his head up slightly, she captured his lips with her own. His eyes widened at the sudden kiss he was receiving from the women he has been secretly admiring. Seconds past and he regained himself, he started to kiss back but due to his nerves and his inexperience with kissing anyone in this manner, he was sloppy and didn't really know what to do. On instincts he tangled his hands in her hair and pushed her closer to his face deepening the kiss. She parted her lips and sucked in his tongue, she placed both her hands on the side of his face and encouraged him to move his tongue. Which he did. They kissed until both had to part for air, Halibel took a step back but Ichigo moved with he and dragged her back down into another passionate kiss. acting on pure instances he brought his hands down to her waist and rested them on her hips, she moved her hands behind his neck and leaned in even more. They parted again for air and this time non of them moved.

"That... Was... Really good." Ichigo said between pants for air. "I had no idea your mask could open like that." halibel chuckled.

"There are only few who know." Halibel quickly kissed him again before withdrawing and walking away. Ichigo watched her leave with a sad expectation on his face. She turned to him. "Are you joining me then?" She rocked her hips back and forth in a cute way and took off running to her room, Ichigo bit his lip and chased after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow man, Next chapter there is going to be some sexy time. Do not worry if you do not want to read it then you can skip it without missing the plot of the story. I will put warnings in the next chapter so no need to worry. I'm finally having there relationship move up, also just as a quick warning right now. The next chapter is not gonna be that long. Literally its gonna be all about sex. <strong>

**Thank you for reading this chapter and please stay tuned. And once again I will see you, In the next chapter. Have a good one. Bye Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11 Lemony fresh and Smut!

**Hi ya'll Mikiolip here with some pure smut and lemony fresh. So if you are not into that crazy shenanigans then you can skip this chapter and move right alone in the story. **

**WARNINGS! rated M for sexual innuendos... and actual sex. I do not own bleach or the characters. I have slight dyslexia so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo followed Halibel back to her room and as soon as he stepped in the door he gazed at the greatly lit, well decorated room with aw and thing was whit. <em>'No surprise there.' <em> There was two large couches and a big o'l crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a large whit table with Mila Rose sitting at it.

"Mila, please leave." Halibel calmly spoke and Mila looked between Halibel to Ichigo to Halibel again. She small knowing smirk covered her face before, without a word she left. Halibel went behind a door that lead to what Ichigo assumed was her bed room. He cautiously followed her in and looked around the room. Halibel was sitting on a large whit bed with black silky looking sheets, and she patted the spot next to her. "I am to assume this will be your first time... with anyone?" Halibel casually said. Ichigo nervously nodded and sat next to her. She smiled and sat on top of him and pushed him down. She leaned forward. "Well then, I will try to make it the best thing you ever experience." Halibel whispered seductively in his ear. She licked the shell of his ear and licked down to his jaw planting kisses every so often. She kissed him on the lips quickly and sat up, she slowly unzipped her top uniform and watched in amusement at Ichigo's lust filled expectation.

"W-Will that get in the way?" Ichigo pointed to her mask that was covering her nipples. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Her reiatsu flared a bit and her mask started to move away from her breasts and mouth to form behind her head somewhere. Ichigo gasped at seeing her beautiful face once again and pulled her closer to him kissing her, he moved his other hand up her legs and held onto her hips. He brought his other hand and did the same, she started to disrobe Ichigo by untying the sash around his waist and pulling the top down his shoulders. He moved his hands up to her back and pulled her down as he laid on the bed with her on top of him. She shook off her jacket and started to untie her sash around her waist. Ichigo helped out and slowly pulled down her hakama. Once they were off fully Ichigo gawked and gazed at her fully naked form on top of him and slowly lifted his hands up to hover over her left breast. He looked up into her eyes and she smiled rolled her eyes and leaned into Ichigo's hand. He gasped and caressed her slowly. She tilted her head back and bit her lip. _'Fuck this is so soft.' _Ichigo thought and brought up his other hand and did the same thing to her other breast. He started to message them gently and watched her moan in approval.

"Okay those got to come off." Halibel said and quickly removed Ichigo's hakama's and his briefs and threw them across them room to join her hakamas and panties. Halibel stared at Ichigo's erect Penis and licked her lips. She moved lower and her face hovered over Ichigo's dick breathing her hot air on it before, "What do you want me to do Ichigo?" She asked.

"I-I w-want... You." Ichigo panted slightly. Halibel smirked.

"As you wish." Halibel took Ichigo's dick into her mouth and started to lick and suck on it. Ichigo moaned and arched his back, he trusted his pelvis into the hot cavern of a mouth and moaned louder. She placed her hands on his hips and pushed him down not allowing him to move. She sucked harder and slowly moved her mouth down and taking more of Ichigo into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and deep throated him. Ichigo gasped in air and his knees buckled.

"Oh god Hali-." Ichigo moaned louder than before when she swallowed. "I-I'm gonna..." Halibel quickly got off his dick and used the back of her hand the whip off the saliva that gathered around her lips. She moved up the teen and kissed him on the lips.

"We wouldn't want the party to end to soon would we? We have not yet gotten to the main event. And I will ride you, guide you since you are inexperienced. Also you may call me Tia if you wish." Halibel positioned her self above Ichigo's cock and slowly pushing her way down fully seating him in her. Ichigo was moaning and panting along with Halibel and instinctively Ichigo started to caress and message her breasts, which in turn made Halibel moan out Ichigo's name.

"Oh god Tia. Y-Your sssssoooo... So good... So tight." Ichigo moaned out panting harder. Halibel leaned forward and passionately kissed Ichigo for all he was worth before she rocked her hips back and forth. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and started rocking his hips and well. Halibel lifted herself up and dropped letting gravity do all the work. They both moaned simultaneously, Ichigo's dick rubbing against her clitoris and almost hitting her G-spot making her whither and moan on top of him. And Tia being so tight and warm like nothing Ichigo has ever experienced before, making him role his head back in pure bliss. Halibel carried on her lifting and dropping until Ichigo found the courage to thrust into her meeting her drop for drop. Ichigo's dick finally hit Halibel's G-spot and she threw her head back and scream out Ichigo's name. They continued there little dance until Tia panted out.

"Ichigo... I can't... I-I'm gonna... OH GOD ICHIGO!" Halibel screamed out as she reached climax, her walls camped around Ichigo's dick and he couldn't hold out any longer.

"TIA!" Ichigo moaned/screamed out her name and came deep inside her. they stayed together panting and coming off there sex high for a few moments until Halibel lifted herself off Ichigo and laid beside him still panting. Ichigo instinctively pulled her into a protective cuddle and slowly drifted off into sleep land. Halibel smiled warmly, kissed his forehead and also fell asleep next to him. Her mask slowly materialized back to its original form.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you guys all think? Not back for someone who has never writing anything like this before right? Please be right... Anyway yeah so I am going on a week and a half vacation and will probably not wright anything until I get back. So I will not be updating for a while. But no need to worry I will be back for ya'll. Thank you for reading and like always. Have a good one. Until next chapter, Bye Bye! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all I am back from vacation land with another story of Hueco Mundo! Just a reminder I have slight dyslexia so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes. Also I know most of you are probably tired of hearing this but I still need a proofreader if anyone is interested let me know. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>It has been nearly three weeks since Ichigo's friends joined Aizens side with Ichigo, and things have been going great. Ichigo has gotten a lot stronger and is learning how to use advanced espada Technics much quicker than Halibel anticipated, which in turn made her happy to know she chose the right mate for herself. Ichigo has gotten along well with her three fractions, after they found out that they have mated that is. Orihime has also gotten stronger. A lot slower then the others, but her powers will most definitively come in handy one day. Halibel saw how that Inoue girl looked at her mate and even though she hates to admit it, it makes her jealous and every time the two of them are talking Halibel would ether lie about needing to train or she would send Mila-Rose, Apache, or Sung-sun to go and interrupter there little conversation.<p>

And every time Halibel would talk about Inoue she would always pretend not to remember her name. Calling her "That chestnut haired girl." or "Ino-something." to which Ichigo would automatically correct her and say her actual name. Halibel was getting mad at her self at the moment in her large room, pacing back and forth. Jealousy was not something Halibel did. It was beneath her. Halibel was better than that. Ichigo would never dream of even touching that girl the way he would touch Halibel. But sadly even thinking that didn't help much and only got her more frustrated with herself. Halibel started thinking back to just a few hours ago when she walked into Ichigo's room, when she saw Ichigo sitting on his bed with That Inoue chick sitting right next to him. Once again she was giving him the look she always gave him. Of course Ichigo being an idiot didn't notice anything and was reminiscing with her about the good o'l days.

Halibel lost it then. She left the room and slammed the door behind her, she stomped back to her room ready to kill any one who dares talks to her. She knew Ichigo was not in the wrong, but she couldn't help the way she felt. Something about Ichigo has awoken a monster inside of her that she has never experienced before. She slammed open her own door and slammed it behind her. She kicked everything and anything in her way to let out some steam. But it didn't help her at all, it only added to the fire. Now she was pumped full of adrenalin and the only way she could think of to clam down was to pace around her room. Which brings us back to why Halibel was so mad at the moment. cursing, kicking, and pacing in her room. A quick hard knock was herd on her door and a small spark of happiness shot through her when she thought it might be Ichigo. He has mastered how to control his reiatsu so Halibel could not longer feel him. She swung open the door only to loose her smile when she saw the blue haired sexta espada, "Grimmjow." Halibel said in the most annoyed voice he has ever herd her use before.

"Someone's in a bad mood. That fuck happened?"Grimmjow crossed his arms and the biggest smirk spread across his face.

"It is none of your concern... Do you need something Grimmjow?" Halibel asked.

"Strait to the point eh? That's what I always liked about you. You never pussyfoot your way around the conversation." Grimmjow's smirk grew.

"I am to assume you want something, yes?" Halibel folded her arms over her chest and waited for Grimmjow's replay.

"Well yeah actually, can I have a favor? You see I really want to fight Ichigo, but he's always with one of his friends when ever I want to fight, and he always turns me down saying stuff like. "Not now Grimm I'm in the middle of a conversation." And that conversation can last all FUCKING day. It's starting to piss me off." Grimmjow pushes his way into Halibel's room when he finishes his sentience.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Halibel closes her door and walks over to her couch and sits down. Grimmjow followed and did the same.

"I see the way you look at the women who seems to be in love with Ichigo. So lets make a deal. You occupy Ichigo's friends for one day... I don't know take them into Hueco Mundo. Show them around. What ever, as long as they are way from Ichigo for that day. Me and him fight have a fucking ball, and the next day or so i will do the same for you. So you and Ichigo can fuck around... Deal?" Grimmjow extended his hand out to Halibel.

"Who gets Ichigo first?" Halibel squints her eyes and slightly turns her head.

"Well since it was my idea I should get him first, No?" Grimmjow looks eyes with her, and after a moment of no motion or sign of approval he sighs. "Fine will do Rock Paper Scissors, is that good?" Grimmjow huffs.

"That seams fair. first person to win gets Ichigo first. ready? Go!"

* * *

><p><em>'God damn that Grimmjow. He cheated somehow, I just know it.'<em> Halibel thought as she walked down the corridors of Szayel's lab. Getting Uryu Ishida first would be best. Szayel's lab scars the hell out of anyone, it would be easier to get him alone. Halibel cautiously looked around every corner before proceeding, she took one more step before she was suddenly falling through the floor and sliding down a slide like floor heading to god knows where. not two minutes later Halibel fell flat on her ass in one of Szayel's wired rooms, she looked around before slowly raising to her feet.

"Well this is a unexpected surprise. Halibel what may I do for you?" Szayel's voice came from all sides of the room before his figure stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing his usual white uniform but his gloves were much longer and were covered in a red substance. "You caught me in a good time. I just finished examining a human who could see use. strange creature that one, he was week but still tried to fight me off. but in the end I managed to collect some interesting data." Szayel finished with a chuckle.

"I have come for Ishida." Halibel calmly spoke even though Szayel could make even the strongest espada shudder with his simple presence. Szayel's eyes widened slightly but instantly went back to normal as he spoke.

"Hmm? Is that so? Why? Don't tell me you fined the kid interesting." Szayel teased with a hint of fear in his eyes. And something else Halibel couldn't quite put her finger on... Protective? Maybe.

"Not at all. You see me and Grimmjow has worked out a deal. One of use entertains Ichigo's friend for a day while the other one gets him all to them selves. Grimmjow has him for the first day and I get him for the second. No need to worry I am not interested in your pet at all. I just need to make sure hes away from Ichigo all day." halibel crossed her arms a holds her gaze on Szayel.

"oh I see." Szayel brings his hand up to his chin and holds it. He smirks, moves his hand in front of him and opens his hand. "No need to obtain him. I will make sure he doesn't leave my domain at all today or the other day you need. I will keep him busy. No worries you may leave." Szayel takes out a small button devise and presses it. Moments later a door opens up on the other side of the room. "This will take out of my lab. Have a nice day." Szayel nearly pushes Halibel out of the room and quickly closes the door. _'Well that was a wast of my time.'_ Halibel thought as she made her way to Aaroniero's domain. It took her a full hour with sonido to get out of Szayel's laboratory. It was like a maze and halibel was getting frustrated until a door leading to the fake outside world opened up in her face. _'Szayel must be watching me.' _Halibel went through the opening and sonidoed to Aaroniero's place. Once she got there it took her no time at all to come face to face with him.

"I'm looking for Yasutora." Aaroniero simply pointed to said mentioned's room and bowed to Halibel before walking off to his own room. She knocked on Sado's door when she got there and waited for a response. Halibel waited for what seemed like five minutes when still no response came, she knocked again and again and still nothing. _'Fuck is he even here or did he already go to Ichigo.' _Halibel closed her eyes and searched for his reiatsu, he was in the room alright but for some reason he was not answering the door. Halibel knocked again but this time much louder. Halibel herd movement in the room this time and moments later a sleepy looking Sado Yasutora answered the door.

"How can I help you?" Sado asked Halibel while rubbing his eyes.

"I would like to take you and Orihime out into Hueco Mundo and show you around and train you."

"Well that would be a good Idea, but as you can see I am quite tired. Me and Aaroniero were training all night long and Apparently I passed out from exhaustion. I apologize but I would very much like to just sleep today. Aaroniero said we will pick up training tonight." Sado bowed and closed his door leaving Halibel alone in the hall. _'I don't want to be with that women alone all day today.' _Halibel walked slowly to Ulquiorra's domain dragging her feet. When she finally got there she walked straight to Inoue's room following her reiatsu, she quickly knocked on the door and she answered the door immediately.

"Oh Halibel-sama how may I help you?" Came the chippy sweet voice of the women she disliked.

"Would you accompany me to the outskirts of Hueco Mundo so I can show you around and train you?" Orihime instantly started to smile and she nodded her head.

"Yes that sounds like a lot of fun. I have always wanted to spend more time with you. Get to know you more. Lets go." Orihime took a hold of Halibel's hand and dragged her off in the direction of the front exit.

* * *

><p><strong>And the end of chapter 12. Hope Ya'll liked it. Let me know what you think and like always, have a good one. Bye Bye! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright on to the 13th chapter. I still need a proofreader if anyone is interested, sorry about saying that in each chapter so far but I obviously need one. Anyway I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"So there you have it, we have been to every main part of Hueco Mundo I could think of... We should probably get back now." Halibel crossed her arms over her chest and began walking back to Los Notches when Orihime grabbed onto her arm.<p>

"But Halibel-san, I thought you were going to train me. I mean I would hate to drag everyone down." Orihime looked up at Halibel with pleading eyes. halibel sighed, closed her eyes and slowly turned to her.

"Fine. We will train for an hour, but if I hear one complaint out of you there will be a punishment. Do I make myself clear?" Orihime quickly nodded her head and got in a fighting stance. Halibel uncrossed her arms and charged at Orihime and made the first attack. Halibel hit Orihime in the gut with her palm causing her to go flaying across the sands of Hueco Mundo. Orihime skidded a few feet and when she stooped she slowly rose from the ground, Halibel was already in front of her face and before she got any chance to block Halibel punched her right in the face, Orihime's head smacked against the ground, not enough for real injuries but it still made her groan with pain. Their "training" continued on for forty five minutes before Halibel realized just how late they have been out and stopped her attacks on Orihime.

"Alright lets go back. We have trained enough for today." Halibel received no replay and when she looked down at Orihime she noticed that She was knocked unconscious. Halibel sighed again and picked her up. She sonidoed back to Orihime's room, opened her door and placed her on the bed.

"What happened here?" Came the calm and slightly irritated voice Ulquiorra. Halibel turned to him and answered.

"Nothing. I was just training her and got carried away is all."

"You are not someone who gets "carried away". Something must of happened." Ulquiorra stepped closer to Orihime and examined her injuries. Halibel merely shrugged walked out of the room. "Well, If Kurosaki-sama finds out you hurt his friend, I highly doubt he will be to pleased with you, Halibel-sama." That was the last thing Halibel heard before she sonidoed to her room. When she arrived to her room she sensed someone was in there. She slowly pushed open her door to fined Ichigo, Apache, Sung-sun, and Mila-Rose all sitting at her table having a lively conversation. She walked in and at once all four of them looked up at her. Ichigo greeted her with the warmest smile she has ever received and her three fractions all got up and bowed to her saying, in unison.

"Welcome back halibel-sama." Halibel smiled under her mask and nodded to the four.

"What were you guys talking about? Looked like a good conversation." Halibel said as she took a seat at the table next to Ichigo.

"Ichigo was just telling use a story about how he first became a Shinigami, and how he tried to fight of a hollow with a chair." Apache couldn't help but laugh as she explained. The other three joined in and Ichigo's face went red.

"hey That was the second time I ever saw one before and it as attacking my little sister. I reacted without thinking _Okay_?"

"Yeah but it's still funny. I mean from how you described it, it was a pretty weak hollow. What would you have done if it was any stronger?" Mila started laughing hysterically.

"Well I would have thought of something. Besides I did fight a menos grande before I even had shikai, and I sent him running back to Hueco Mundo with its tail between its legs. So there. Anyway enough of that. What were you up to today Halibel?" Ichigo asked and leaned closer to Halibel.

"Nothing to exciting, I showed that Ino-something, girl around Hueco Mundo and then I trained her for a little bit." Halibel drank some of the tea that Sung-sun brought out for her.

"Oh? And how did that go? Is Inoue a quick learner?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Uh... Not really, If I was forced to be the one to train her I would loss passions and give up on her. Ulquiorra has more so for the moment its best for him to train her." Ichigo looked more sad and lowered his eyes from her.

"I see... Well how are the others doing? Ishida and chad." Ichigo looked up at halibel happier this time. She nodded her head and smiled. For some reason every time she smiled even though it was covered up by her mask or her clothes Ichigo could always tell.

"Good, Sado Yasutora is training with Aaroniero every night and is progressing well. When I went to his room to talk to him I could see his muscles have gotten bigger and his reiatsu has increased as well. And as for Uryu Ishida, Well I have not seen him but I herd from Szayel that Quincys learn quickly. And when I first met Uryu Ishida I could see much potential to grow stronger." Halibel took another sip of her tea spent the rest of the night talking with Ichigo, and her three Fractions. When morning hit Halibel woke up and turned to Ichigo. She was slightly shocked to see him already up and getting dressed. "Ichigo. Were are you going? Back to your room?"

Ichigo turned to Halibel and gave her a faint smile. Yeah I promised Menoly and Loly I would eat breakfast with them. You are free to join use if you want to. I would like you to." _'God its as if girls just flock to him. Oh well as long as it's not Inoue.'_ Halibel thought before answering.

"No. I wouldn't want to ruin your plans with them. Have fun, and when you're done you should come back to my room and have some real fun." Halibel winked at Ichigo. Normally Ichigo would turn bright red and shift from feet to feet in the most adorable way, but right now he just sorta looked at halibel with sadness in his eyes.

"Halibel... Can I ask you something. something that has been bugging me for a bit now..." halibel nodded, and Ichigo continued. "Why is it that you remember all of my fiends names except for Inoue's?" Ichigo asked. halibel didn't answer Ichigo, instead she looked away. Ichigo sighed. "I knew it. You don't like her do you..." When Halibel still didn't answer Ichigo went on. "I don't get it. Why not? Did she do something to you when she came here to first time? I highly doubt it. Inoue is a very kind and loving person, and I'm pretty sure that if she said anything to offend you she didn't mean it. And would apologize right away... Why don't you like her?" Ichigo asked.

"She didn't do anything directly... She just bothers me is all. Look is it so wrong for me not to like someone? I don't like a lot of people. Nnoitra, Barragan, Yammy to name a few." Halibel defended her self.

"Yeah but two of those people deserve it, I mean I never really met Barragan but I herd he can be a jerk. But Orihime hasn't done anything. You can't, not like someone just because, there has to be a reason."

"Oh so now she's Orihime and not Inoue huh? When did that happen? You guys been getting closer or something? Why don't you just go be with her huh? Why even bother coming to my room to hang out, why not go to her room, hang out, make out, and be together. Because the way she looks at you, that's clearly what she wants." Halibel screamed at Ichigo.

"Oh your kidding me. Your jealous? that's what this is all about? halibel I chose to be with you. I fined you attractive. I fined your personality fantastic and want to see it all. I want to be with you. Orihime is just my friend, no matter what you think I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you. Can't you just accept that? Ichigo confessed.

"..." halibel said nothing but still held her stair with Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Fine, Whatever We'll talk about this when I get back. I'm already late for breakfast." With that Ichigo left Halibel alone. _'I know I'm being ridiculous, but I don't care... I don't want him hanging out with her regardless... Maybe I am being a tad to obsessive. I mean they have been friends for a long time. God I just want Ichigo to be mine and mine alone, I know it's selfish but I can't help think that way. Maybe I should apologies. When He gets back that is.' _Right when Halibel finished that thought She herd a knocking at her door. She tossed the blankets off her, put on pants and opened the door to reveal Stark.

"What can I do for you Stark?" halibel was shocked to see the primera espada out of his room, Unless he was given a mission or there was a meeting Stark usually staid in his room and slept.

"Aizen-sama has requested you and I to his room for a mission." _'And there is was.'_

"Alright lets go." Halibel stepped out of her room and followed Stark to Aizen's throne room. Once they got there Aizen greeted them with a sly smirk.

"Ah Stark Halibel, I have a mission for you two. There appears to be intruders in Hueco Mundo and they are moving fast in this direction. I have a feeling they are here to _rescue _Ichigo and his friends. And I would like you to kindly dispose of them. Tell them Ichigo and his friends chose to join me and stay here. Do not let Ichigo notice there presence. If you fail this mission you will be punished severely. Do I make myself clear?" Halibel and Stark nodded, bowed and made for the door. "Oh and one last thing. If they do not leave after you have asked them to... Kill them."

"Hai! Wakarimashita" Halibel and Stark said in unison.* With that they left the throne room and made there way to the intruders.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of this chapter. Sorry if it seems the chapters are getting smaller I just kinda loosing my righting abilities much faster lately. But more exciting shenanigans is happening so maybe that will make me wright longer chapters in the future. Yay.<strong>

***"Hai" means "Yes" and "Wakarimashita" means "I Understand" in Japanese, for the ones who do not know. **

**Thank you for reading and like always, Have a good one. Bye Bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright onto the fourteenth chapter. I finally have a proofreader, thank you laslobos. I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it, so some, or all characters are facing the dangerous OOC disease. Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked back to Halibel's room slowly, he really didn't want to deal with this problem. <em>'Halibel is being ridiculous asking me to not hang out with Inoue just because she thinks Inoue likes me... Well I can't blame her for being protective, that's just who she is.' <em>Ichigo sighed and opened Halibel's door. "Hello?... Tia?" Ichigo walked around the room and searched all over for his 'love interest' and couldn't fined her anywhere. _'Hmm, maybe she went out to clear her head.'_ Ichigo walked in Halibel's room and jumped on the overly large bed. He was staring up at the ceiling for Kami knows how long, Until he heard it.*

***BOOM! **Ichigo bolted out of her bed, rushed to the door and swung it open. "What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked himself. Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated, Then he felt it. Two very strong, familiar reiatsu Attacking two other strong, familiar arrancar. Ichigo concentrated harder and identified the arrancar, _'Stark and Halibel_. _But who are they fighting? It almost feels like... No it can't be... But it feels like him... Dad?'_ Ichigo opened his eyes and started to rush to Halibel, Stark and his father but was interrupted by a low voice.

"Ichigo-Sama. May I have a word?" Ulquiorra walked out from the shadows and addressed him.

"Uh, can it wait? I have somewhere I have to be. It's important." Ichigo shifted from feet to feet and was itching to go to his father and his 'Love interest'.

"I'm afraid not. It is important. Its about Inoue Orihime. It seems as though she fought against Halibel-Sama and has not yet woken up. It has been an entire night and I am started to fear for her safety." Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra like he grew an extra head. he was so lost for words. _'Tia fought Inoue? Why? When? Why didn't she tell me?'_

"Very well take me to Inoue. This seems like a more important matter to attended to. I'll deal with the other problem later." Ichigo followed Ulquiorra to Orihime's room.

* * *

><p>Halibel sonidoed to the source of the powerful reiatsu she and Stark had to deal with, all the while thinking of Ichigo and how he would reacted if he felt the intruders reiatsu. <em>'He might go with them if they persuade him. I mean he is mad at me, we did fight. Shit, shit, shit, shit... I can't... I won't let him leave... I love him to much to <em>lose him.' Once halibel and Stark reached the intruders Halibel was insistently ready for a fight. Stark on the other hand didn't want to fight. Not at all, so he had to take the initiative, stark bowed and started with.

"Hello there intruders. how may we help you today?" A man with a shinigami robe and a captain garment on the left side of his shoulder spoke up first.

"We have come for Ichigo and his friends. Once we have them, and deem them save and unharmed we will leave. Until then we will fight and bring down anything in our path to get them."

"And what if I tell you they came here willingly... And wish to stay?" Halibel spoke up. The man looked over at her and scratched his stubbly chin.

"Well. I would need to here it from Ichigo to be honest." The shinigami said thoughtfully.

"Your just going to leave him here if he says he wants to stay? What is wrong with you, for all you know they could have brain washed him into saying that? Also what if they all say they want to stay? Ryuken asked you to bring back his son. What are you going to say if you come back empty handed?" The man with the strange hat and clogs asked.

"Well I'll tell him what Uryu said, and if he really wants to bring back his son then he can come and get him himself. I mean what type of father would ask someone else to return there kid from certain doom. I wouldn't. I mean really Kisuke didn't you see the look on his face. he looked like he didn't care ether way."

"Still Isshin, how would you react if you asked me to bring Ichigo back and I came to you empty handed telling you Ichigo wanted to stay behind... And was fighting for the enemy... _Aizen_, of all people." Kisuke flailed his arms.

"Well Ichigo is a big boy he can pick his own sides. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it But he probably joined to save someone. Or think he's saving someone. I have known him his entire life, he would most definitely join forces with evil just to save the life of people he didn't even know." Isshin folded his arms and closed his eyes. "But I would still like to talk to him. Make sure he's fine and all that. And here him, tell me himself that he wishes to stay."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that. We have orders to tell you his wishes, ask you to leave, and never return. Ichigo and his friends wish to stay here. That is there answer and they are not leaving until they decide to." Stark Opened up a garganta and looked at them over his shoulders. "I am letting you leave here safely. But if you refuse I'm afraid we will have to resort to violence." Stark said coldly. Isshin got in a fighting stance.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I speak with my son. And that is my final answer." He drew his sword and stared daggers at Stark. Halibel's eye's widened slightly before quickly gaining her composure again. _'So this is Ichigo's father... I don't really see the resemblance, but oh well I can see he is very concerned for Ichigo's well being. Maybe I should let him see Ichigo... Just this Isshin though. I don't care about the other one to much. Plus maybe Ichigo will forgive me for being an idiot if I bring him his dad to talk... YES this is a good plan. But how to execute it?' _Halibel pondered on her thoughts for to long it seems, Stark and Isshin have already engaged in battle and was making loud noises. If this continued someone... Ichigo... would here them sense his father presence and come running. Halibel had to act fast. Halibel did the first thing that came to her mind, and that was to stop the battle. Just when stark and Isshin was about to clash swords again she rushed in and grabbed isshin's arm stopping him from continuing his swing. Stark stopped as well and looked at her in utter confusion.

"I'll deal with this one. You take care of the other." Stark continued to eye her wearily but obligated to her command non the less. He sonidoed to the man named Kisuke and started to attack him. halibel looked over at Ichigo's father now known as Isshin, and sonidoed farther away from Stark and Kisuke. as soon as she landed Isshin also landed not five feet away from her.

"So, you'll deal with me will you? arrancar." Isshin smirked slightly and placed his sword over his shoulder. Halibel crossed her arms over her chest, closed her eyes and said.

"Well to be honest I wanted to talk to you, Isshin... You see I could be persuaded to take you to Ichigo." Isshin's smirk vanished from his face and was replaced with a dumb founded one.

"W-What? Why would you do that? What would you get out of that? Wouldn't you be going against Aizen's orders?" Isshin was lost, he couldn't understand the fundamentals of Halibel's actions at all, and it was causing him to be skeptical and nervous.

"Well, to answer your second question, the reason I am doing this is because I want to follow the path that brings less destruction and blood shed. I'm not going to tell you what I would get out of that, that is my own business. And yes I would be going against Aizen's orders. But as long as you are fast and quiet he doesn't need to fined out. Are you willing to come with me, to speak with Ichigo?" Isshin's eye's widened a little at the mention of his son's name. He nodded and quickly followed Halibel through the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"WAIT!" Isshin almost yelled at the top of his lunges. Halibel turned around and eyed him with contempt.

"I told you to be quiet. Now what is it?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I can't just leave Kisuke behind. That guy back there looked powerful. He might injure my friend." Isshin worryingly said. Halibel closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'll tell Stark that You decided to go home and to send him home unharmed. Now will that work?" Isshin looked thoughtful.

"Hmm. Maybe, but I want to make sure he gets out safe. I need to see him leave." Halibel sighed once again.

"Fine. Hurry up. God you and Ichigo are far to similar you know that."

"WHAT? I'm nothing like Ichigo. I'm so much more hansom, I'm stronger and wiser. Plus I think things out before just rushing into battle, unlike him." Isshin bragged/wined. "So." Isshin said after awhile. "I'm going to assume you and Ichigo are close? Given the fact that you call him by his first name. And it seems like you know him enough to make a comparison with his father. You two good friends?"

"Yes." Halibel didn't elaborate, just finished it with a, 'Yes.' at that Isshin sighed.

"Fine, But I will get more information out of you later. Or him, I mean he's a pretty honest kid." Halibel lifted her hand up to him, and jumped down the sand doom to stark.

"Stark, the other one has decided to leave. Lets just shove this one in the portal if he still refuses to leave." Stark looked over at Halibel, and nodded. He opened up and Gargantua and looked over at Kisuke.

"You gonna walk out or am I gonna have to force you?" Kisuke looked from Stark to Halibel, and halibel shifted her eyes in the direction of Isshin. Kisuke took the hint and looked over at his old friend. Isshin waved from behind his hiding spot signaling his approval for him to leave. Kisuke looked back at Halibel in confusion, she nodded her head and Kisuke looked back at Stark.

"Oh fine. If Isshin left then there is no point in me being here any longer. I shall take my leave henceforth and never return." Kisuke made his dramatic speech and walked through the portal leading to Karakura town.

"Well that was long and annoying. I'm going back to bed. You coming?" stark asked when Halibel made no attempt to leave the dessert sands of Hueco Mundo back to Los Notches.

"I have something I have to do before I head back. Mind reporting to Aizen-sama alone?" She asked Stark. Stark nodded and opened a new Gargantua back to Los Notches, he stepped inside and the portal closed. When the portal closed all the way she signaled for Isshin to come out of hiding.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked down at his friends sleeping form and placed his hand on her neck looking for her pals. He felt her hart beat and everything was normal. The only problem he could see was there was some cuts an bruises on her arm and legs.<p>

"Halibel's training is rather harsh. She only holds back if she is ordered to. I fear for the safety of Inoue Orihime. Is this normal human behavior? how long does it normally take for humans to recover?" Ulquiorra asked sounding concerned. Ichigo looked up at him with a knowing smirk.

"Yes Ulquiorra she will be fine. She's just tired. It takes days sometimes for humans to recover from injures. She'll probably wake up in a day or two. So she and Tia trained together? When did that happen?" Ulquiorra pondered on this for a moment before he replied.

"Yesterday morning. You were fighting grimmjow at the time I believe." Ichigo nodded and got up.

"well don't worry about her she'll be fine after a day of full rest. i'm going to go take care of some business." Ulquiorra grabbed his arm.

"Ichigo-sama I apologize but I cannot let you leave just yet... Grimmjow wants to talk to you as well. Something very important."

"yeah but knowing grimmjow he probably just wants to fight me. saying '_its very important'_, then socking me in the face. Besides." Ichigo waved his hand in front of his face. "This is actually important. And I curious about something. So if you'll excuse me." Ichigo just put his hand on the door knob when Ulquiorra spoke up again.

"Ichigo, one more thing." Ichigo sighed.

"What it is?"

"I want to fight you. We have fought once before and I would like to see just how far you have progressed." _'What the hell is hell to?' _Ichigo thought.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra another time maybe." Ulquiorra fidgeted a little bit, which was a warning if Ichigo ever saw one. Ichigo never saw the stoic arrancar fidget, or shift from feet to feet, or anything. Ulquiorra was always calm and collected.

"What are you doing Ulquiorra. Its very apparent you want to keep me from the intruders, although I cannot see why. Do you think I'm conspiring with them or something. you have no reason to worry. I had no Idea they were here until I herd that loud clash, which I'm going to assume you also herd. Why are you keeping me from them?" Ichigo began to get into a running stance ready to book it at any moment. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Fine. Since you saw through me I have no choice. Halibel has instructed me to keep anyone away from interfering with her and Stark's mission. I apologize for not saying anything sooner Ichigo-Sama." Ulquiorra bowed slightly in a apologetic way. Ichigo stood up strait and quickly put his hands in front of him towards Ulquiorra.

"Oh, no it's okay. I mean if Tia asked you to do that then I guess it's fine. Honestly you should have said sooner. I mean I still want to go. But if Tia asked that, then I guess you had to follow orders. Sorry for snapping at you Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra stood up strait and formed a small smile.

"Thank you for understanding Ichigo-sama." _'Ichigo is very gullible it would seem. No matter as long as he stays away from the intruders Aizen should be_ _happy.'_ Ulquiorra thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of Chapter fourteen. Yay a long one. I have a feeling Ichigo is gullible, and would fall for something like that if he wants to believe people are doing it for someone he loves. Thank you for reading and like always. Hope you have a good one, BYE BYE!<strong>


End file.
